Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: Kensi and Deeks disappeared while on assignment; and the Office of Special Projects is picking up the piece. While working a case Callen and Sam see two people wearing cloaks and masks wrecking havoc in Los Angeles, but only with each other. Who are these maksed figures, and will Kensi and Deeks ever return? The entire O.S.P. is involved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Prologue

Three and a half years after the events of Skeletons in the Closet-

{Where to start_?_} Deeks thought. {I guess if somebody would have told me that my wife and I would have become subjects in somebodies twisted experiments to exact vengeance against Hetty and Granger for all the "good" they did, I would been very skeptical.}

Deeks was entering the living room in their new house holding two beers, and a sippy cup with juice; a beer for him, a beer for Kensi and the sippy cup for Conor. Conor was a spitting image of Deeks physically, but with Kensi dark eyes, and dark hair. Conor was on the floor playing with a train set that Eric had bought him for Christmas while Kensi and Deeks were gone.

"Turns out that you got your love of trains from you father, Conor." Kensi said.

Conor turned to look at Kensi and smiled. The smile he smiled looked exactly like one of Deeks' smiles.

"And my smile." Deeks said as he handed Conor the cup, and then took a seat next to Kensi on the couch. Conor took a sip of his drink and then put back on the floor, and then returned to his train set. Kensi had taken the beer from Deeks and took a swig as she cuddled into Deeks on the couch. They spent time as a family for the first time since Conor was born three years ago.

{It's was a cruel fate give to this family.} Deeks thought as he drank his beer and chatted with his family {Though I guess it wasn't all bad though. Jon Doe got Conor to safety while Kensi and I bought him some time. Never the less a child should never have to spend his early years without his parents.}

Deeks squeezed Kensi tighter and a tear escaped its prison and landed on Kensi shoulder. Kensi looked up at Deeks and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Kensi asked with concern in her voice.

"Just remembering the song you played the night we conceived Conor." Deeks said.

"Deeks the past three and a half years isn't your fault." Kensi said. "No one could have known that we were going to be used as experiments against our family."

"That may be true, but that doesn't make me feel any better." Deeks said.

"This is about being there for Conor. I know I feel the same way too, but at least we took down the people that did this to us before they could come after our child." Kensi said.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Conor asked.

Deeks was debating saying that he was alright, but Conor picked both of their abilities to tell when something isn't right.

"I've had better days little guy, but it's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Deeks said.

"Time for bed niño." Kensi said to Conor.

"Do I have to?" Conor asked looking at his father.

"Sorry kid, but I spent my early days being roughed up by this woman, so you're on your own." Deeks said.

"Hey!" Kensi exclaimed and punched Deeks playfully in the arm.

"Ow! I rest my case." Deeks said signifying Kensi punching Deeks

Conor laughed and then made his way upstairs and got ready for bed.

"Fern." Deeks said before Kensi got too far.

"Yeah Shaggy." Kensi said turning back to Deeks.

"I don't care for the nickname, it's a term of endearment between us; but would it be possible to tone the punching down a lot that would be good." Deeks said.

Kensi looked at Deeks sideways with a questioning glance.

"Everybody at works understands that our physical contact is done out of love, but Conor doesn't understand that yet. Not to mention that he saw us in our costumes beat the living crap out of each other; so until we can explain everything to him and how our relationship works compared to the rest of society please reserve the physically contact for more appropriate measures. I know that sometimes it will warrant it, but only in those situations." Deeks said.

Kensi walked back to Deeks and kissed on the lips.

"I understand." Kensi said, and then went upstairs to check on Conor.

After Kensi left the ground floor Deeks let the flood gates of his emotions open and flow freely. The tears that he had been holding back for leaving his son in the care of strangers, but family none the less, was more than more than he could take. It was another ten minutes before Kensi came back down to see Deeks on the couching crying. The couple cuddled together on the couch, just like old times, and shed tears of happiness and sorrow; all the while they could hear their song playing in their heads:

_Never Let Me Go, Never Let Me Go_

_Never Let Me Go, Never Let Me Go_

After they cried themselves out the couple let Monty out and their newest addition to the family a six month old female Siberian husky named Tracy. After the pets were done and relaxing on their beds Kensi and Deeks went to sleep. Tomorrow would be their first day back to O.S.P. after Operation Night Wing; although they didn't want to leave Conor with either of their parents, Kensi and Deeks were ready to return to work.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Six months after Conor's birth-

"Hello." Deeks said answering the door.

"We have a problem." Jon Doe said.

Jon entered Deeks and Kensi room on the base they were station at and took a seat at the table in the living room.

"Hi Jon." Kensi said cradling Conor in her arms.

Jon wave at Kensi and then he returned his attention to Deeks. Deeks had shut the door and joined Jon at the table.

"It's time isn't it?" Deeks asked.

"It seems that they waited until after you child was born; I'd say that you have twenty four hours tops before they come for you." Jon said.

"Kensi is the baby on formula?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, why- no!" Kensi exclaimed

"Kensi I know you don't like what I'm implying, but if we don't get captured the O.S.P. team will suffer the consequences." Deeks said.

"So what do we do, just lay down and die?" Kensi asked with tears in our eyes.

"We'll figure it out; we always do." Deeks said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So what should I do?" Jon asked.

"Take Conor back to our office and they'll take care of the rest; here is the rest of his formula and some extra money to pick up more." Deeks said give the formula and money to Jon.

Kensi kissed her son one last time, whisper something in Spanish and then hand him to Deeks.

"I love you son; always have, always will." Deeks whispered and then kissed Conor goodbye, not knowing when his family will be together again.

{My trainer back at Camp Pendleton told a phrase: Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum. It's a Latin phrase that translates to: If you want peace, prepare for war.} Deeks thought.

Twenty-four hours later Deeks and Kensi were kidnapped in their sleep.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Forty-eight hours after Deeks and Kensi kidnapping-

"Agents we have a –crap!" A voice said.

One of the agents that were under Kensi and Deeks came to get them for a meeting, but found out that they weren't there.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

At the security room, the guards were checking footage for Kensi and Deeks disappearance, but what they saw was something they were not expecting. Two nights prior they saw a group of men walk into Kensi and Deeks room, and then less than thirty seconds walk back out carrying Deeks and Kensi.

"This will not end well." The lead agent on the team said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Office of Special Projects

"Hello." A voice said answering the phone.

"_Henrietta Lange_." Said the man's voice on the other end.

"Speaking." Hetty said.

"_There has been a complication._" The man said.

"What kind of complication?" Hetty asked.

Hetty listened as the man explained the situation. Hetty almost fainted when she heard the news.

"Thank you for the update." Hetty said, and then disconnected the line.

Hetty got up and went to address her team of the update she had just learned.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam and Callen were about to leave ops when Hetty spoke.

"Gentlemen." Hetty said.

"Yeah." Callen said.

Hetty didn't speak right away, trying to find the words of the atrocity that had just occurred.

"It's about Kensi and Deeks, isn't?" Nell asked.

Hetty nodded, and the whole team stopped what they were doing to hear what Hetty had to say.

"Kensi and Deeks have been kidnapped." Hetty said.

The silence in ops was deafening.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: And we hit the ground running! Stay tuned for the team reactions and a little bit of Kensi and Deeks imprisonment, or facsimile thereof.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

"Come again Hetty?" Sam asked unsure if he heard her correctly.

"Kensi and Deeks were kidnapped while on assignment: The video footage showed a group of armed men walking into their room, and then walking out shortly after that with Kensi and Deeks in tow." Hetty said.

There was more silence from the men in the room, but Nell had broken down and started to cry in her chair. Eric grabbed Nell's hand and led her out the room.

"What do we know about the operation they were on?" Callen asked.

"I'll try to grab the file for the operation." Hetty said, and the left ops.

Callen and Sam were at a loss for words; unsure of how to continue with the loss of their family, they went about the current case they had.

"I just hope the mission file isn't redacted, or we are going to be in a world of hurt." Sam said.

Callen and Sam left ops to run down the lead on their case until Hetty hands over the mission documents.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"This Granger speaking." Granger answered.

"The games have begun." Hetty said.

"What games, Hetty?" Granger asked.

"I just got confirmation about an hour ago that Kensi and Deeks have been kidnapped from their room." Hetty said.

"And we're just now hearing about it?!" Granger exclaimed.

"Sam and Callen are asking for the mission file." Hetty said.

"I can't give them the full file." Granger said.

"Think wisely before handing over the file, Owen. This team has its ways of getting pertinent information with, or without my help." Hetty warned.

"Are you threatening me Hetty?" Granger asked.

"What do you think?" Hetty asked, and then hung up the phone.

Granger thought on Hetty's words, and then set out to get the document for her team.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

By the time both Kensi and Deeks started to wake up they were both in stasis chambers and hooked up to tubes that were injecting fluids into their bodies. Though they were in separate tubes, but Kensi and Deeks were fighting the injections. The technicians were getting upset with how long it was taking for the fluids to take ahold on the couple's systems.

"What's taking so long?" A man in an expensive suit asked.

"They are actively fighting the drugs that we are giving them." The closes scientist said.

The business man looked at the couple and saw what the problem was. They were fighting the drugs because of the bond they had shared.

{How strong is that bond if they are separated?} The man thought.

"Separate them." He said.

"Why?" Another scientist asked.

"Just watch; separate them." The man repeated.

A group a scientist hooked up a few dolly's to Kensi tank and started to wheel her into the adjoining room and then close the doors; all the while Deeks was grunting and protesting the separation from his partner. After Kensi was locked in the room next door both Deeks and Kensi, which the business man and the scientist could watch through a monitor on the computer console, resigned themselves to their fates.

"Didn't these two have a child together?" The man asked.

"If they did, it wasn't in the room when they were kidnapped." The first scientist answered.

{If the sent the baby away before they were kidnapped, then they had advanced notice that we were coming. But they let themselves get caught anyways, why?} The man thought.

When the man looked back at the screen again he saw that both Kensi and Deeks were succumbing to the drugs.

"And so the games begin." The man said, and then he walked away from the bank of computers, and medical equipment.

{If they had to be separated before the drugs took effect, it might take longer for us to rewrite their psyches before we could start the operation proper.} The man thought.

"Vengeance will be mine Owen Granger and Henrietta Lange!" The man exclaimed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Do you think this will work?" asked a scientist.

"Of course!" Another scientist exclaimed. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Well Psycho-hallucinogenic drugs can cover up the mind, but there is one drawback." The first scientist said.

"Which is?" The second scientist asked.

"It's a chemical compound. Over time it breaks down and the person affected by the drug will regain bits and pieces of their mind." The first scientist said as he whisper in the other scientist ear.

The second scientist processed what he just heard and looked at the partners.

"If these to have a shock to their head it could undo everything we did in this room." The second scientist said.

A guard walked by and the two scientist got back to work on until he passed.

"So what do we do?" The second scientist asked.

"Nothing." The first scientist said.

"Really, that's it." The second scientist asked.

"You understand later." The first scientist said.

The two scientists went back to work adjusting intake rates and metabolic consumption. This would be a long procedure rewriting Deeks and Kensi psyche.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two days after Hetty requested the operation files-

As Hetty walked in she saw the operation file that she requested from Granger. She gave a once over and then passed it on to Callen and Sam for them to read when they came in, and then headed up to ops. Two hours later Sam and Callen came in and see the file.

"It's all redacted." Callen said flipping through the pages.

Sam and Callen heard Eric's whistle and looked at him; Eric was pointing towards ops. Sam and Callen ran up the stairs to grill Hetty about the file.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's going on here Hetty?" Sam asked.

"That is what was released to the agency gentlemen." A deep, gruff voice said.

"You really want to play this game Assistant Director?" Callen asked.

"I'm not playing any games, I'm doing my job." Granger snapped at Callen.

"I remember having this conversation before Granger." Sam said.

Granger glared at the Seal.

"How do you expect them to do their job if you won't give them the proper file?" Hetty asked.

"That was the file I was given." Granger said.

"Was given, or gave?" Callen asked.

Granger and Callen stared each other down for a few minutes, and them Sam broke the contest by saying.

"Let's get lost and figure this out the usual way."

Both Callen and Sam turn from the big screen and left ops. Granger and Hetty looked at each other and then Eric cut the feed. Hetty left ops to work on finding an unredacted copy of the mission file.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Later that night-

As Nell and Eric were walking up to their apartment that they got a year ago, they heard barking.

"Sheesh! I wonder if he's like this with Kensi and Deeks." Eric asked.

"Hey don't complain. You volunteered for the job, so put up or shut up." Nell said.

The couple entered the house and was greeted by Monty. Monty moved out of the way so Eric could shut the door.

"I'm glad he's staying here." Nell said.

Eric and Nell weren't ten feet from the door before they heard a knock on it.

"I'll get it." Nell said.

When Nell opened the door she saw someone that she wasn't expecting to see.

"Nell Jones." A voice said.

"Jon Doe what are you doing here?" Nell asked.

Both Eric and Monty turned to look at Jon Doe, who was accompanied by his lieutenant. Monty started to get excited when he saw the saw tiny bundle in the Lieutenant's arms.

"A mutual friend asked me to get him to safety. And I thought that you two would be a good choice given that you are less exposed to the elements." Jon said.

"Why us?" Nell asked.

"Him?" Eric asked.

The lieutenant pulled top cover off the bundle and reveal a sleeping baby boy.

"Oh, he's cute!" Nell exclaimed taking the baby in her arms and rocking him back and forth.

"And adorable." Eric said coming up behind Nell giving her a hug from behind.

"We have some papers here to make it look like a legitimate adaptation." Jon said, and then handed the papers to Eric.

"Is he-"

"The boy has been weaned off of mother's milk, here is the formula that we had at the time we acquired the boy, and here is some extra money in case you need more." The lieutenant said handing over the rest of the bags, and an envelope with the cash to Eric.

Nell took the blanket that had been covering the boy and let Monty sniff it. Monty went berserk; although Eric and Nell couldn't figure out why, but Monty could smell a familiar scent. From that night on Monty was overly protective of the child.

"Conor Donald Beale." Eric said reading the paper work out loud. "I like that."

After reading the adaption papers out loud Eric and Nell shared a look; after the child was return to his parents they would try to have a child of their own. Cause like there missing family members, Eric and Nell are also secretly married.

"Stay safe, and keep that child safe." Jon said, and then the two men left as quietly as the came.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

One year after the abduction-

At a lab located in the middle of nowhere in Europe the scientists were about to do their first field experiment.

"It's Carnevale, so this looks like a good time to do some basic field testing." Said the business man

"Send out the subjects with guide. Don't want to spook them before the main event." A scientist said.

In separate rooms a table was raised to a standing positon. On the table was a person dressed in a colorful cloak. A scientist approached the person on the bed and placed a mask on them, and then the restraints were retracted. The people on the beds fell into a standing/resting position with their backs against the table. Then scientist said.

"Go out into the city and wander around for a bit."

So the people that were in the rooms left and went into the city.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

One hour later-

After wondering around the city for an hour, the two scientists lead the test subject on a path that would intersect with the other one. Within fifteen minutes the test subjects spotted each other and then stopped in their tracks. The test subject stared each other down and waited for the other one to make a move.

"Make them get into a pushing contest." One of the scientists said.

Back at the lab another scientist type in a few lines of code that was transmitted to the test subjects. Under the skin at the base of the spine is a little transmitter. The test subjects approached each other and started to push each other around. This went on for five minutes.

"Alright tell them to move on, and mingle with the crowd." The other scientist said.

Within five seconds the test subjects move on and got lost in the crowd. It went on for four hours with the test subjects interacting with each other and then disappearing into the crowd.

"Alright bring them home." Said one of the scientists back in the lab.

The scientist in the field told the test subjects to follow them, and the four of them returned to the lab for the night. The test subjects returned to their rooms and lied down on the tables that were in them. The restraints were put back in place and then subjects drifted off to sleep. Then two scientists came in and remove their masks. Back in the main room with the computers digital read out of the nights display was being computed.

"It was a success sir!" the lead scientist exclaim.

"Let's move on to the next phase tomorrow night. Type into the chip that as soon as the one is spotted to start chasing each other; and if one is caught unaware to push them around until the make visual contact and then run away.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

It was a Saturday morning and the O.S.P. team had closed a case and decided to spend the next day celebrating at the beach with friends and family, but the team was going to be in for a surprise.

"Anybody seen Nell and Eric yet." Callen asked as him and Joelle approached the sight that Sam and his family had picked.

"Seeing as how I haven't heard Monty barking yet, then no." Sam said as he approached Michelle and gave her a kiss.

"Gentlemen." Hetty said as she approached the group in a wind suit.

"Hey Hetty." Both Callen and Sam said.

The two agents, from the San Diego office, that were filling in whenever the team had a big case didn't bother to show up for the cook out, so they wouldn't be missed. Sam perked up and then looked in the direction of the parking lot.

"Hear something Sam?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah, I hear a dog barking." Sam said.

The group turned and looked in the direction of the parking lot to see Eric, Nell, Monty and a new addition; to which this caught everybody's attention.

"Is there something you're not telling us guys?" Callen asked as the couple approached.

Sam's daughter ran up to Monty and started to pet him; to which the dog just laid down and rolled over on his side to let the child rub his belly.

"This is Conor." Eric said as he pulled the little guy out his car seat.

"We adopted him last year." Nell said as she wrapped an arm around Eric's waist and smiling from ear to ear.

Eric held Conor so everybody could get a good look at him. Oddly enough Conor just let Eric show him off without fussing. Conor smiled as the team got a closer look at him.

"Explains the "ran over by the train" looks we have been seeing this past year." Sam said.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick on it Sam." Callen said.

"Just because I have a kid doesn't mean I'm going to pick up the lifestyle changes. My daughter is six years old." Sam said.

"May I hold him?" Michelle asked reaching out for Conor.

"Sure." Eric said.

Conor was passed off to Michelle, so Eric could help set up the rest of the picnic. Callen approached Hetty quietly and asked.

"You know nothing about this?" Callen asked.

"If they adopt Conor Mr. Callen then they did so in private. I have caught very little in their purchase history that would lead me to believe that they had adopted a child. On top of that they found a private babysitter to watch the child so they wouldn't have to miss work." Hetty said.

Hetty was curious as to how the tech agents had adopted Conor without her knowledge. The day went on without problems, and Conor was satisfied to be held by anybody who wanted to hold him; all the while being shadowed by Monty.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Six months after the first field test-

"How much longer until we can go 100 percent?" The business man asked.

"I'd say three months tops." The scientist said.

"Okay. In four months we take this show on the road." The man said, and then walked away.

The scientist looked at the man, and then returned to his work.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

Nell and Eric were at a local playground with Monty and Conor playing, and relaxing when they had an unexpected guest.

"Nell Jones." A voice said.

Nell turned and looked and saw that it was Julia Feldman.

"Julia it's so nice to see you." Nell said as she hugged Julia.

Monty came over to get some attention from Julia. Eric was the last to come over to greet Julia. Conor was holding Eric's hand, but when he saw Julia he get excited. Conor held his hands out for Julia to pick him up.

"Hey there little guy. Do you want me to pick you up?" Julia asked.

Conor kept reaching out for Julia, and then Julia bent down and picked Conor up. Eric and Nell watched Conor snuggle up to Julia like he had been with her for all his life and Monty walked over and lay down at her feet. Nell got suspicious, and wave Eric closer to whisper between the two of them.

"Conor is extremely comfortable with Julia." Nell said.

"To an extent of it being frightening, but something about her has put Conor at ease." Eric said.

Just as Eric finished his statement something clicked in Nell's head; a conversation almost two years old.

_I'm Kensi mom._ Julia Feldman's voice echoed in Nell's head, from the first time the met

"NO WAY!" Nell exclaimed.

"Something wrong Nell?" Julia asked.

"What's wrong baby?" Eric asked

"I know who Conor's parents are." Nell said.

"Who?" Both Julia and Eric asked in unison.

"The same people that own him." Nell said point down at Julia's leg.

Eric and Julia looked down and saw that Nell was talking about Monty.

"Kensi and Deeks!" Eric and Julia exclaimed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was checking the adoption records for Conor, and was hitting a dead end. Whoever wrote up the paper work hid the birth parents from public record.

"The child must be very special if the people who wrote up the papers hide the birth parents." Hetty said.

Hetty continued to search for the parents, but it was in vain. So Hetty shut down her computer and went about her day. Though it eluded her who Conor's parents were, she was still curious about their identities.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Are you sure this child is my grandson?" Julia asked to the point of tears.

"As soon as Conor saw you he wanted you to hold him." Nell said.

"So that doesn't mean anything." Eric said.

"I let Monty sniff a blanket that had been covering Conor and he went berserk. He smelled something that was either Deeks or Kensi scent." Nell said.

"Or both." Julia said.

"Julia I know this is hard, but we need to keep Conor with us." Eric said.

"Why?" Julia asked.

"The person who gave Conor to us bailed both Kensi and Deeks out of a mess about three years back. He gave Conor to us as protectors in case who ever came for your children would come back." Nell said.

"I don't think it would be hard to meet on the weekends so you can spend time with him." Eric said.

Julia face lit up at the fact that she can still spend time with her grandson; even if she couldn't have custody of him until Kensi and Deeks returned.

"Please bring my children home." Julia said as she handed Conor back, while shedding some tears.

Conor started to cry as Nell was holding him close; Monty started to bark though he was a little puzzled as to why Conor is crying.

"I'm sorry baby boy, but grandma has to go, but she will be back to see you at a later date." Nell said, and Conor continued to cry.

"Don't cry little man, Grandma Feldman will be back." Eric said.

The through tear, as of some freak coincidence, Conor started to calm down.

"Oh crap." Eric said.

"What?" Nell asked.

"He thinks I'm Deeks." Eric said.

"In the vein of calming Conor down that's good." Nell said, and placed a kiss on Conor's head. Conor started to mellow out, and then he fell asleep.

"I can't believe we have had Kensi and Deeks son for a year and a half." Nell said.

"When should we tell the other?" Eric asked.

"Not sure, but now isn't the time." Nell said.

"I'll follow your lead." Eric said.

Nell and Eric rounded up their thing, plus Monty, and headed home. When and where they were unsure, but when they did Nell and Eric were going to have a lot of explaining to do about why they kept Conor's parent's birth parents a secret.

**T.B.C.**


	3. Coming To A Head

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Two years after the abduction: Paris, France-

There was a couple walking hand in hand near the Eiffel tower and enjoying each other's company. Just as they were about to kiss they were interrupted by somebody shoving them apart. When the couple got a looked at the offenders they saw that the people were dressed in a cloak with a mask to match. So for all intent and purposes the offenders couldn't be identified. The masked figure that was doing the chasing decided to do a risky maneuver: they slide tackled the masked figure they were chasing. After they had knocked over their quarry, they mounted them and started to punch them. This went on for a few minutes before the figure that was being punched escaped and was going to return the favor, but was stopped. They heard the familiar sound of approaching sirens, so both figures turned and ran before the police showed up on the scene. When the police showed the figures were gone and only the couple that saw the whole ordeal remained. The police questioned them, and then let them go. The figures hid in the shadows and watched the scene; as the masked figures were about to resume their game, they broke off and returned home for the night.

N.C.I.S. LA.

"So how was tonight's performance?" The man in the expensive suit asked as walked into the lab.

The test subjects walked in and took their spots on the table. More scientists came in and remove the clothing. Deeks was left in a pair of shorts and you can see bruises all over his body. Some were fresh, others were starting fading. Kensi was stripped down to shorts and a sports bra. Kensi bruises were fading, but she had some fresh bruising on her face plus a depression under her left eye from the beating she took tonight.

"The woman needs time to heal. Six months max in order to heal the orbital fracture." The scientist said that was attending to Kensi.

"Don't want the show to end before it really begins." The man said. "Start the recovery process for both."

"Yes sir." The scientist behind the computer console said.

"After she is healed up we move on to London." The man said and then left the main lab.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks is lying on the table motionless, except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. The only other motion is water running down the side of his face. Though the drugs have taken full control of his body, he still sheds tears of sorrow for having to abuse Kensi because of some sick experiment that was meant as vengeance against his bosses back in Los Angeles.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"It's been two years." Callen said.

"I know G." Sam said.

"Two years and not a peep, or even a ransom note." Callen said

"G I understand that you miss Kensi and Deeks, but there isn't a thing we can do about it." Sam said.

Eric walked out onto the balcony and whistled at Sam and Callen. When the two agents looked up Eric pointed towards ops. Sam and Callen got out of their chairs and head up to ops. Callen glanced over towards Hetty and saw that she was deep in throught with a scowl etched across her face. Callen filed it away as something to ask her about later; now the two agents had a case.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was lost in thought, and up to her eyebrows in frustration. She was searching for a lead in Kensi and Deeks disappearance, and the birth parents of Conor; both searches hitting a brick wall.

"This is nothing short of frustrating." Hetty said.

Hetty heard her computer beep, and saw that she had received a new email. Hetty opened the message and saw that it was blank, save for a lone attachment. When Hetty opened the attachment she forgot how to breathe because she was horrified by the contents of the attachment. Then Hetty came up with an idea. So Hetty logged out of her email account and logged off her searches and then headed up to ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"This involves a drug ring, so will we be working with D.E.A.?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Eric said.

"Who's the liaison we will be working with?" Callen asked.

"I'll give you two guess, but you're only going to need one." Nell said

"Del Campo." Sam and Callen said glancing at each other.

"I'm sure you two have interesting theories about the agent in question, but that is going to have to be put on hold." Hetty said entering ops.

"I have no idea what you're talking Hetty." Sam said after regaining his composure.

"That is for another discussion, we have a lead in a cold case." Hetty said.

"Which one?" the team asked in unison.

Hetty logged into her email account and brought up her latest email. When team saw the photos Nell buried her face in Eric's chest unable to continuing looking at the photos.

"Are they-" Eric started to asked, but let his sentence die without finishing it.

"Dead." Callen stated finishing Eric's question.

"Think of it as a twisted proof of life." Hetty said.

The pictures were of Kensi and Deeks from the last two years of their abduction, and the bruises from their time in the hands of their abductor's. The entire team took a sharp intake of air when they saw the last picture. It was of Kensi face with a fracture orbital. Hetty received a new email. Eric opened the message and all that was in it was.

"This is just the beginning." Sam said reading the message.

"Mr. Beale can you trace the sender's IP address and try to triangulate the origin of these messages?" Hetty asked.

"On it." Eric said, and then Eric and Nell parted to sit down at their computers and got to work on tracing the IP address.

"Back to work with you two." Hetty said looking at her two remaining agents.

Callen and Sam turned and left ops. Eric and Nell would spend the rest of the day tracing those emails, while Hetty did her thing and made herself scarce and ran down other leads to assist both her field, and tech agents.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Six months later: London England-

"How are the crash dummies doing?" The man asked.

"It's been hide and seek for the past two hours." The lead scientist said. "There was some action for about thirty seconds, but they disengaged. Cops showed up."

There was beeping on the computer console. The two men turned their attention to the machine and watched with eager intent on what Kensi and Deeks would do.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Near Parliament square-

The Kensi and Deeks were out in full uniform trying to have a decent brawl, but every time they get a few hits off they cops had come running; this time was no different. They had thrown a few punches each and the sirens were blazing. So they were content to just chase each other until they found a quite spot. An hour later they were told disappear and fall back to the base because the cop's interference was hindering their fun, per se, so they headed back to their separate hiding spots that were linked in to the main lab on the outskirts of the city.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So what's the plan?" The scientist asked the man funding the experiment.

"Off to Madrid, Spain; from there off to the great state of California." The man said, and then left.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: O.S.P.-

"Hetty, we got a hit." Nell said, and then headed back into ops.

Hetty and the two agent head up to ops to see what Eric and Nell dug up.

"Did San Diego decide not to lend us their agents anymore?" Callen asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Sam asked.

"Touché." Callen said.

"What do we have Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked as she and her agents walked into ops.

"The sender that sent you the photos and taunt was pinged to have originated out of Paris, France six months ago when it was originally sent, but we have traced it to London, England as recent as twenty four hours ago." Nell said.

Eric was lost in thought, not sure what to make of what he was looking at when he heard Hetty say his name.

"Anything of interest ?" Hetty asked.

"No." Eric said and then logged that thought away for a further review.

"How's Conor doing?" Hetty asked.

"Conor is doing great!" Nell said. "The little guy just said his first word a couple of days ago."

"What was his first word?" Sam asked.

"Monty." Eric said.

"Go figure." Callen said, to which Sam snickered at Callen's retort.

Callen's phone beeped. He checked the message that he had received, and then turned to Sam and spoke as he was putting his phone away.

"Talia wants to meet. Possible lead in that drug ring case from six months ago." Callen said.

Sam and Callen left ops, and Hetty returned to her office to make a phone call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"_This Assistant Director Granger speaking._" Granger said answering his phone.

"Owen we have a lead on that mysterious email from six months ago." Hetty said

"_Where did it originate from?_" Granger asked.

"When it was originally sent it was in Paris, France; though it was recently found within the last twenty-four hours in London, England." Hetty said.

"_Keep me post._" Granger said, and the disconnected the call.

Hetty hung up the phone and continued her search for her lost agents, and Conor's birth parent.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Washington, D.C.-

"What do you know about the situation?" Granger asked.

"_Well they were being experimented on and pumped full of drugs for a year._" A man voice said.

"My agents were in their hands a year before they made an appearance?" Granger asked.

"_Yes sir._" The man answered.

"When do you think they will return to the states?" Granger asked.

"_Any day now, though they could continue to play some more before coming back._" The man answered

"Keep me posted." Granger said.

"_Yes sir._" The man said, and then hung up the phone.

"I'll let the team in Los Angeles deal with Kensi and Deeks; I'll hunt down the people who abducted Kensi and Deeks." Granger said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Where's Deeks?" Talia asked as Sam and Callen approached.

"He is away on assignment with his partner." Callen said.

Sam cracked a smile; he figured the brunette had feelings for Deeks, though she didn't know that Deeks was romantically linked to another brunette.

"Any idea when he will be he will be back?" Talia asked.

"They have been on this assignment for almost three years; I have no clue on when they will be back." Callen said. "What do you have for us?"

{Three years! Wow! Must be important.} Talia thought.

"I tracked a lead to one of the drug ring members in the ting to this neighborhood, last house on the end over there." Talia said pointing the house in question.

"Sam and I will take the rear, you take the front." Callen said.

"Got it." Talia said heading up to the front door.

As Talia approached the door she heard gunfire ring out from the house, even a bullet whizzed by her head. Sam and Callen hit the deck and took cover beneath one of the windows, followed by more gunfire.

"N.C.I.S.!" Callen shouted.

"Put your guns down and come out quietly so we can talk." Sam said.

There was a lull in the gunfire, what was coming blew the agents minds. Next thing Sam saw was a grenade land on the ground next to him.

"Grenade, hit the dirt!" Sam yelled as he picked the explosive ordinance and threw it back into the house. Talia was diving onto the front lawn, and Callen and Sam kept the heads down as the grenade exploded in the house. After the explosion had cleared Talia saw both Sam and Callen walk around the front of the house.

"You guys always this messy?" Talia asked as the men approached her.

"Not usually, but every now and then we do." Callen said.

Sam was on the phone with Eric explaining the situation so the proper steps could be taken.

"Now we wait for the official decision." Sam said as he hung up the phone.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Madrid, Spain-

A plane was landing on a strip at one of the major airports in the city, but this plane had special privileges. The occupants didn't have to go through customs, and thus they could move in and out of the city without problems. So the science team that was experimenting on Kensi and Deeks walked right in with Kensi and Deeks in full cloak and mask, but what this group did not account for was the lone man standing in the tree line that had been tailing this group ever since Kensi and Deeks had been kidnapped. His objective was not to save Kensi and Deeks as opposed to just keep tabs on them; his objective was to find an opening and take the science team down. The lone man pulled out a sat. phone and dial a number.

"_Hello._" A man's said answering the call.

"They just landed in Madrid." The lone man said.

"_Keep an eye on them, and let me know as soon as the leave_." The man said.

"Roger that." The man said and then disconnected the call. Then man jumped on a dirt bike and made his way to the airport parking lot to tail the team into the city.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

The local authorities had been on the scene for thirty minutes before Callen, Sam and Talia learned anything.

"Looks our guys in here were working loosely with the cartels." Sam said.

"There was a female victim." Talia said. "Her husband works at a place that builds custom design boats.

"Let's head out there." Sam said.

The three agents headed out to the custom shop and see how the man's wife factored in.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Madrid, Spain-

The lone man that had been tracking the science team had found it's base of operations in Madrid. He pulled his sat. phone out and called his boss again.

"_Hello._" His boss answered.

"I found their base in Madrid." The lone man said.

"_Keep an eye on them for now. It would take too much time to get a team together, and hit them in Spain. Let me know when they make their final stop and remain stationary._" His boss said.

"You got it." The man said, and then disconnected the call. "Back to wait and see. What is he waiting for anyways?"

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

Sam, Callen and Talia had talked to the man and learned that he was commissioned to build the sub for the drug dealers, and in return his wife would be left unharmed. Well because of their interference the cartels got spooked and decided to move quickly and destroy the sub, but they weren't fast enough. Before the cartel members showed up Callen, Sam and Talia got there first. Talia looked at the two men and then looked at the sub.

"I have a better idea: Let's not enter the sub and say we did." Talia suggested.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"They have to come back sometime for this hunk of junk. If were lying in wait for them we can surprise and neutralize the threat; then we can secure the sub." Talia said.

"I like that idea better; besides I hate confined spaces." Sam said after he shared a glance with Callen.

Callen knew that he was outnumbered so they found hiding spots to ambush the drug dealers when they returned; which wasn't long. Ten minutes after that discussion the dealers returned: three members total. Just before the men could enter the sub Callen, Sam and Talia took them down without a fight. Sam called in that they secured the sub, while Callen and Talia secured the weapons from the dead men.

"Eric said that the Calvary will be here in thirty minutes." Sam said.

"Let's hope it was just the three of them." Callen said. "Or we could be in a serious world of trouble."

"I hear ya G." Sam said.

"Ditto." Talia said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell was in ops when she received a message; Eric had left to brief Hetty on what they found; which was nothing. The message was time stamped almost three years ago.

"Nell if you reading this then Kensi and I have already been kidnapped. That key I gave you is to a locker in Union station. Now would be good time to go secure it." Deeks said. "Talk to you later Velma."

{Talk to you later Shaggy.} Nell thought and shed a tear.

Nell deleted the message ad then headed to Union station. Even though Deeks told her to take Callen or Sam with her the package has been in hiding for almost three years.

"Who would still be watching that locker now?" Nell asked.

Nell got in her mini cooper and headed out to the train station. Little did she know that she was going to be having company.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Five months later: Madrid, Spain-

The science team, plus Kensi and Deeks were boarding the plane that brought them Madrid, Spain and heading out to another location. They did all the testing that was needed to make sure it would be successful, so they head to the United States.

"_What's there final stop?_" The man's boss asked.

"If I had to guess Los Angeles, California." The man who had been tailing the groups said, he was currently watching the team board the plane from the same exact spot he was in five months ago.

"_Then you get to L.A. and continue tracking the science team._" The man's boss said.

"What about the team in L.A.? What should I do about them?" The man asked.

"_Let them be. The will have enough problems dealing with the cloak figures._" The man's boss said. "_I'm sending you a ticket to board the next flight to Los Angeles._"

"On my way." The man said.

He disconnected the call and got on his dirt bike and head to the airport.

{Whatever has been building for the past three years is about to came to ahead. Though my boss wants me to secure the science team, I can't let Kensi and Deeks die in the process.} The man thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Lange speaking." Hetty said answering the phone.

"A little bird told me that you would be having company soon." Granger said.

"Care to share you heard this little song bird sing his song?" Hetty asked.

"Yes I do." Granger said, and then hung up the phone.

Hetty stared at her phone and then hung it up.

**T.B.C.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Three years after the abduction-

Nell had meant to go get that package from Union station, but never got around to it. By the time she got around to going to get the package the plane that had been carrying Kensi and Deeks had landed at L.A.X., and the science team had made its way to a building in the business district. The one thing the science team couldn't predict is the nostalgia a city could have on someone.

{Why do I know this place?} Deeks questioned that night as he was wondering the streets of Los Angeles.

The nostalgia was so powerful that the transmitter in Deeks body was having problems sending signals to his brain, so Deeks was just wondering. After a while he could feel the eyes of the passerby's staring at him so he had ducked into the nearest establishment.

"Los Angeles Union station." Deeks said reading the sign outside the building.

It was then Deeks memory starting seep back into his brain. He could see scenes from the past of him walking into this station. He doesn't know why, but he feels the urge to go into the building and relive the past. Little did he know that he was about to save a friend.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell went to Union station at night hoping to avoid drawing attention of shady business men, and gangbangers; little did she know that someone had been scoping out the lockers for the past three years waiting for someone to show up and open the locker. Nell approached the row of lockers and found the locker in question. Nell took one last look around before opening the locker. Off in the distance someone had been watching her interact with the locker, but the irony of it all was at the time the person had made a move to intercept Nell and the mission files; a cloaked figure with a mask had walked into Union station and started to look around. The figure had looked all over and then made eye contact with the closes set of lockers. The figure ran as fast as he could to get to the lockers. Little did he know that the life he'd save would free his.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"A mission file." Nell said.

Not sure what to make of it, Nell shut the locker and started to walk away. Next thing Nell knows is that she is staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Give me the files and you won't get hurt." The man said.

Nell sized him up: He was about six feet easily, two hundred and twenty pounds just as easy. The odds weren't in her favor, but it seems that the odds were always in the tech analyst favor. Just as she was about to comply Nell saw a shadow fall across the man's back. Nell's reaction gave away that they had a visitor, but the man's reaction was too slow for a person who had behind him. The confrontation was over before it could begin. The cloaked and masked figure had over powered the man, and knocked him out. Nell and the figure had stared each other down, and just as the figure was about to walk away they took one last look at Nell, hesitated, and then walked away. As Nell cleared the lockers to get a better looked at her savior they had already disappeared into the crowd.

{Who was that person?} Nell thought. {Something about that person seemed familiar.}

Nell looked back at her would be attacker, and then elected to get out of the train station before any of his buddies showed up. That would not be the last time the cloaked and masked figure and Nell would meet.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was wondering the docks taking in the scenery two hours after she landed in Los Angeles. And then as if on schedule Kensi started to head in the direction of pier twenty-nine. Once she made it to that pier she found a dark corner and waited. It would be some time, but she would be rewarded.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

After Deeks left union station he found his way out onto the docks, and it as nearing midnight. Deeks had made his way out into the middle of the shipyard, and as he was passing pier twenty-nine he heard something. It was quiet, too quiet that he almost missed it. Just as Deeks turned around he had a millisecond to dodge a punch that was aimed at is head; which he had sidestepped with ease. Both Kensi and Deeks squared up for a brawl that had been building since Paris when Kensi had gotten that fractured orbital bone. Kensi went on the offensive and attacked relentlessly; her assault was so fierce that Deeks was on the run until he found an opening to strike back Deeks decided that running in a straight line would be bad. Just as he made a sharp turn to his left, which cost him some of his speed, Kensi decided to pull one of Deeks numbers and tried to slide tackle him. Deeks took the time to start his assault just Kensi was regaining some ground after her failed tackle. Before Kensi and Deeks could get started with the next round of punching, the flood light on the crane nearest them lite up and shined on them. So Kensi and Deeks took off in separate directions before the dock workers could get a bead on them.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It was one thirty in the morning when Nell woke up from her nightmare in a cold sweat. Nell didn't want to wake Eric, so she got up, grabbed a robe and left the bed room. Nell shut the door quietly, and then walked over to Conor's room and check on the boy. Nell saw the train set that Eric bought for him last year, but it was jumble up in a corner waiting for Conor to set up and start playing with it again. Nell saw a shadow near her front door, so she went to check in it. Just as she got to the door it was thrown open violently and three heavily armed men came in. Monty was up and barking at the commotion; which in turn got Eric and Conor up. Just as Eric had cleared the bedroom door he was greeted by the stock of an assault rifle to his face. There was a sickening crack as Eric's nose broke. Monty knew better then to try something; the third man subdued Conor and brought him into the living room.

"So tell me Miss. Jones, where are the files that you took from the train station?" One of the men asked.

"Files, what files?" Nell asked.

Eric saw out the corner of his eye that Nell had typed the agent in distress code into her phone, and realized that she was trying to buy them sometime, but he doesn't think it's going to work.

"We don't have all night." The man replied. "Tell us what we want to know, or kiss your little family goodbye."

The files in question were at her locker back at ops, so Nell was running out of time and the Calvary wouldn't get here in time. But it would seem that fate had other plans in mind.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks had been running and walking for the past hour and a half since he left the dock. So when he finally ditched Kensi he wound up in a familiar neighborhood. The house looked familiar, but what was a giveaway was a red mini-cooper in an apartment parking lot. Then he saw s.u.v. with blackened windows two slots over form the mini cooper, after he saw all of that he a register some light coming from a stairway leading to the second floor. Deeks saw more flashes of his memory force his way in his mind and override the drugs. He saw that same redhead woman from the train station that he rescued earlier in the night.

{She seems familiar.} Deeks thought.

So Deeks head up the apartment in question and heard talking, and threats being made. So Deeks rushed to the apartment ready to save whoever was in trouble.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"I won't ask it again, where are the files Miss. Jones?" The man asked.

No answer. The man motioned at one of his partner's and they reach for the kid. Next thing that happened was that Eric and Nell went white as a ghost as the man tried to reach for Conor, but more importantly the couple almost fainted when their fourth uninvited guest for the night showed up and knocked the guy reaching for Conor out clean. The two men looked at the masked and cloaked figure in stunned silence. Eric and Nell were looking on in shock.

{What is that person doing here?} Nell thought.

{That person is real?!} Eric thought. {I thought those pictures I saw on the Interpol website were fakes.}

"What are you doing here?" The man who had been question Nell asked.

The masked figure didn't reply, they just commenced to beat the crap out the remaining two men. After the men had been subdued the masked figure kicked the guns away from the men and then looked at the family, they stopped when they saw Conor and just froze. Time stood still for a moment, that was until they heard a dog barking, and then they left the building.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Monty calm down." Eric said holding Monty by his collar.

Monty was going insane. He was barking and whimpering like crazy. Nell understood why; Monty knew who was beneath that cloak, and behind that mask.

{So the question is how do we bring them back?} Nell thought.

It was half an hour by the time Monty calmed, and it was about that time that the team from O.S.P. had showed.

"Looks like we missed the party." Callen said as he entered the front door, followed closely by Sam.

Sam and Callen cleared the rest of the house and then worked to secure the men on the floor.

"Care to explain what happened." Callen said.

"I was up and checking on Conor, when I saw these guy set up to clear the door. When they bust the door open, Monty started to bark and alerted the rest of the house." Nell said as Conor snuggled into her.

"I'm guessing you got a butt of the rifle to the face?" Sam asked Eric as he was trying to stop his nose from bleeding. Eric just gave him a thumbs.

"So what did they want, and who saved you?" Callen asked.

"The man mentioned something about files that she took from a station." Eric said.

"What files?" Sam asked.

"I'll show you when we get to ops, later." Nell said.

Both Eric and Nell shared a look wondered how Sam and Callen were going to take the answer to last question.

"So who saved you?" Callen asked.

"How about we save that for the when we get to ops?" Eric asked.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"Sometimes seeing is believing." Nell said.

"That bad?" Sam asked.

"No, but it was pretty out there." Conor said.

Callen and Sam shared a look, and then Sam turned and looked at Nell and Eric and said.

"So you later folks." Sam said.

Callen and Sam were leaving the apartment, and shutting the door behind them. As they were walking to their cars Callen was on the phone and giving an "all clear" message to Hetty back at ops; then the two partners drove back home.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So how did tonight's performance turn out?" The business man asked.

"Well that was a hiccup in the programing in the transmitter within the male. Not sure, but he wasn't getting a high enough dose. Two separate times he had contact with our men, and he had contact with the female out on the docks." The scientist said. "Other than that it was good."

"Find out what is causing these problems and fix them." The man said, and then walked away.

The scientist madly typed away on his keyboard setting up the maintenance program for when Kensi and Deeks returned. Twenty minutes later they returned and took their place on the tables and awaited the maintenance.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Kensi and Deeks entered the building in the business distract, a man on the building two blocks over pull out a cell phone and made a call.

"_Do you have a lead on the team?_" The man asked

"Yeah I actually found the building, but Kensi and Deeks are in their right now." The man said.

"_I'll see what I can do, I want to you sit on the building until I call back with a plan._" And then the man on the other end disconnected the call.

{I'm going to keep an eye on Kensi and Deeks until he finds a way to take the science team down.} The man thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Nell and Eric walked into ops the following morning the entire team was there and Granger was on the big screen.

"How are you feeling this morning Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked noticing the bandage on Eric's face assisting in the healing process.

"Aside from the pain killers, I'm great." Eric said, and then Nell acknowledged Granger.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Sir?" Nell asked talking to Granger.

"The people who attacked you last night have ties to a man from an era long gone." Granger said.

"Which era is that?" Callen asked.

"Ours." Hetty stated.

There was a moment of silence before anybody answered.

"By ours, you mean yours and Assistant Director Granger's time with the C.I.A.?" Eric asked.

"Precisely Mr. Beale." Granger said.

"So where does that leave us?" Callen asked.

"How did you guys skate with your lives intact this morning?" Sam asked.

Nell nodded her head at Eric, and head grabbed his tablet. He typed away on his tablet until he pulled up a few pictures of a person fully dressed I a cloak and a mask.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell us last night." Callen stated flatly.

"Know something about this?" Hetty asked Granger.

"Why do you ask?" Granger asked.

"Just wondering." Hetty said.

Hetty and Granger got into a staring contest, which Granger lost.

"Keep me in the loop about this new development." Granger said, and then cut the feed on his end.

"Care to explain that parting shot?" Eric asked.

"The past three years I have been tracking Granger's movements: he has numerous phone calls to somebody in Italy, France, London, and Spain. There was also a communication from somewhere in the L.A. business distract earlier this morning." Hetty said.

"And the person on the receiving end?" Sam asked.

"An unregistered sat. phone; possibly ties to the American government." Hetty said.

"Tracking the disappearance of Kensi and Deeks?" Nell asked.

The question was irrelevant in her mind, seeing as how she already knows where Kensi and Deeks are; but it was more for the benefit of the team.

"If he is this mystery man maybe he knows a little more than Granger is letting onto." Sam said.

"Hetty we have a new case." Nell said.

Everybody turn and stared at the tiny tech analyst. Not sure if the wrath of the tiny ninja would return because of her stepping above her and with nothing to go on; or so it would seem to the rest of the team.

"Which would be?" Hetty asked

"Every heard of Operation _Nightingale_, and Operation _Night Wing_?" Nell asked

"Operation _Nightingale_ was a mission from when Granger and I were still with the C.I.A., and Operation _Night Wing_ was the mission that Kensi and Deeks were on when they were abducted." Hetty said, and then she realized where this was going. "Mr. Beale your tablet please."

Eric handed over his tablet, and Hetty typed in some code to bring up and old mission file from her olden days with the agency. The mission briefing was brought up on the big screen, and then set the tablet down and let the team read the file. The team read the mission document, when Nell remembered the files that she secured last night.

"Deeks secured some files before he and Kensi left three years ago." Nell said as she walked out.

The team was waiting for the information the tech analyst had secured. Nell walked back with the mission folder and a flash drive. Nell put the folder on the center console, and plugged the flash drive into her computer and accessed the files on the drive. It was a more in depth look at the mission briefing that Hetty had showed them, plus extra.

"You're not the only who got stonewalled when it came to information being shared." Hetty said as she looked at the full mission briefing because she could feel the team staring at her.

"It's safe to say that the C.I.A. still refuses to share with their own people; wait a minute. Nell you said that Deeks left this behind for you?" Callen asked.

Nell brought up the email from the day before with Deeks telling her to go secure the package.

"So where did he get the file?" Sam asked.

"No clue." Eric said.

"I'm willing to bet that Kensi has seen the file also. So it had to be after we got back from Cuba." Nell said.

"We're not going on a wild goose chase trying to figure out how Deeks got the files." Hetty said as she turned to face the team. "We're going to use the files that Mr. Deeks procured for us and figure out how to bring our family home."

After Hetty had left the room to do whatever that ninja does best Callen turn to the team and said.

"To the bull pen; at there are comfortable chairs there for everyone to sit in."

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The team had spent the better part of the day going over the mission files when something on the tv caught Eric's eye. He was watching a segment on the news that was live; give the breaking news banner on the screen. Eric saw the same two cloaked figures wearing mask on the screen and they were going at each other, beat on each other and chasing each other through the crowd.

"Hello what do we have here?" Eric asked as he unmuted the tv.

The team looked at Eric and then heard tv volume increase, so the team looked at what was interesting to Eric.

"I'm reporting live from the Glendale Galleria where two cloaked and masked figures are openly engaged in hand to hand combat. It seems the two people are content to attack each other, but that can only last so long before they lose interest in each other and attack the bystanders." The news reporter said.

"Got any ideas G?" Sam asked

"Are there any marine or naval personnel involve?" Callen asked

Sam shook his head.

"Any terrorist threats being issued?" Callen asked.

Sam shook his head again.

"Then we will leave it to the locals. Those outfits look like these photos, but until we know what's going on, we're hanging back for the moment." Callen said.

Sam nodded his understanding and the team went back to reading the mission files; all the while the news report of the two people assaulting each other continued on in the background.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: The team runs into Kensi and Deeks in the next chapter.


	5. Masked Troubled

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

The team headed out after spending the entire day looking at the mission files. Sam was miffed to know that his family was separated because an old op from Hetty and Granger's past that came back to haunt them. Nell and Eric just wanted to get out. After the night that they had, they just want to go home. Callen, well Callen is Callen. He gets home and calls Joelle. It was about ten o'clock at night when the night got interesting. The cat and mouse came out to play, but it was a good two hours before they started to play. Kensi was off in the industrial distract and taking in the sights. Nothing stuck out to her. So she continued to wander around. Though her partner had better luck; Deeks was wandering around a neighborhood that caused more memory flashes. As he was approaching an apartment complex Deeks stopped and stared at it for a time.

"I'm home." Deeks said

Deeks was about to go up to their apartment, and then remembered.

"I've been gone for three years. My keys are still at work. Where was my place of employment at?" Deeks asked.

Deeks turned and wondered off looking for his next flashback, or confrontation with Kensi.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's happening?" The business man asked.

"The transmitter in the man seems to be failing." The lead scientist said.

"The woman?" The man asked.

"The interference is nothing like we're experience with the mans' transmitter; she is experience interference, but we are able to override it." The scientist said.

"Is she weaker than him?" The man asked.

"It's not a matter of physical strength; I think it's more of a mental connection to this place." The scientist said.

"How long until they return?" The man asked.

The scientist looked at his watch.

"Nine hours." The scientist said.

"As soon as he gets back I want you to rework the transmitter, or scrap the project." The man said, and then walked out of the room.

The scientist let the man's words sink in and then worked on an algorithm that might help fix the problems with Deeks transmitter, but it as things would play out, he would not get the chance to use that program.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was wondering around by the tracks when he got a feeling that he was being followed, and then it became more prevalent than that. When he turned around he saw that he was ten seconds from being punched in the face by Kensi. Deeks redirected Kensi punch and threw her off balance.

"Come on Kensi it's me." Deeks said.

Kensi just attacked Deeks again without thought of his plea.

"Kensi it's me Deeks! Wake up and realize that this is just a game." Deeks said.

"One that will end with your death." Kensi said and then pressed the attack again.

"Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum." Deeks said and then set up to attack Kensi when he had the opening.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It was a Saturday morning, and Eric was waking up just as Nell started to stir. Eric saw Nell start to wake up and kissed her. Nell woke in an instant. The couple stared at each other and then kissed each other passionately. Eric and Nell made love to each other quietly as to not wake Conor, or draw his attention if he was up already. In the afterglow of their session Nell stared into Eric's with a passion that, if given a life of its own, could swallow them whole. Nell kissed Eric, and then rested her head on his shoulder. The couple was content to lie there, in each other's arm and listen to their own breathing; it was relaxing and serene. Nell wanted to stay like this a little longer, tangled up in her husband's arms, but grudging pulled away and got dressed. Eric got dressed, and the couple headed out into the living room. As they entered the room, they saw Conor was sitting on the couch patiently waiting.

"Conor honey what's wrong?" Nell asked knowing that something was wrong.

"Mom dad I love you with all my heart, but who are my real parents?" Conor asked.

Nell and Eric shared a questioning glance and then Eric left to get a picture. Conor started to get upset, thinking that he said something wrong, but Nell sat on the couch and pulled the boy in a hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Conor." Nell said, cradling the boys head while rocking with him slowly. "That question is only natural seeing as how you don't share any of our physical traits. Well at least none of mine"

It was about then that Eric had return with a picture. Eric waited for his wife to let the boy go. Once Conor had regained his composure, Eric handed the boy the picture of who his parents were. It was a picture of Kensi and Deeks in the gym at O.S.P. dancing the waltz, a few years back.

"You took this picture?" Conor asked Eric.

"If by "took" that I pirated a copy of our bosses, your adopted grandmother's, video feed of your parents dancing the waltz, then yes I "took" this photo." Eric said. "Don't tell your mom."

"Why didn't you tell me who my real parents were?" Conor asked.

"It has nothing to with trust as opposed to being ready to accept the truth." Nell said.

"Accept the truth?" Conor asked.

"We wanted you to figure it out on your own that we were your adopted parents as opposed to your real parents." Eric said.

"I still don't understand." Conor stated.

"Listen Conor what we're trying to say that if we brought the issue up ourselves and you weren't ready it might have caused some problems that we didn't need, but if we let you bring it up then we knew you were ready to hear the truth of the matter. I mean except for Eric's shaggy head of hair there are no similarities between you and us." Nell said.

Conor dropped his head as if he was going to cry. So Eric stepped in.

"Just because we didn't bring into this world ourselves doesn't mean that we don't love as our own Conor." Eric said, to which the three year old raised his head and smiled at the couple.

"What happened to them?" Conor asked.

"Well they were on an assignment overseas." Eric said.

"Assignment, like a secret agent assignment." Conor asked with big eyes.

"They're not spies, but more or less along the same lines." Nell said.

"I think it was about a year into their assignment that they were kidnapped." Eric said.

Conor froze when Eric said that they were kidnapped. His memory of the moment came back to him. Conor remembered looking at Kensi, as an infant, and heard her whisper something in a foreign language, and then heard Deeks said _I love you son; always have, always will._ As soon as Deeks words had faded back into the blackness of his mind, Conor broke down and started to crying. Nell had pulled the boy into her arms and attempted to calm the boy. Eric hugged both his wife and his friends' child and wept himself. This wasn't the way he saw explaining to Conor about the disappearance of his parents, but that is the nature of the beast.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It was ten in the morning and Deeks failed to check back in with the team that had kidnapped him.

{Probably won't be long now before they come for me themselves or send Kensi after me.} Deeks thought.

Deeks was on the run. His last fight with Kensi had left him with a few bumps and bruises. No fractured bone, but Deeks was running low on energy. Shortly he would be running on fumes; not a state that he wants to meet Kensi in. Deeks got the strange feeling that he was being followed. Not sure it was Kensi or the guy he saw standing outside the building he was being held prisoner for the last few weeks.

{Or month.} Deeks thought.

He kept moving, at a rather slow pace. Off in the distance Deeks had picked up a tail, but the nature of the tail was yet to be determined.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hello." Granger said answering his phone.

"_I picked one of them heading into a city park. The science team is in a building that is like a fortress. You're going to need an army to get in there._" Granger's asset said.

"Alright, I will work on getting a team together and storm that the building. Do you think you can hack the security system and get eyes inside so we can know what to expect?" Granger asked.

"_You want me to do this right now? What about the subject I'm currently tailing?_" The asset asked.

"Not your problem. Get on that surveillance right now." Granger said.

"_Sir if he runs into the other target he's as good as dead._" The asset said

"That's none of my concern. I want eyes inside that building within thirty-six hours." Granger barked and then hung up the phone.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The man tailing Deeks end the call on his end and then called somebody else; it took only two rings before they answered.

"_What do you have for me?_" The man asked.

"I'm about to send you an address. I need you to hack the systems and get a digital and visual read out of the inside of the building." The man said.

"_What will you be doing?_" The man asked

"Saving somebodies life." The man said and then disconnected the call.

The man checked his tracker and saw that Deeks was about to have company soon, and then took off running.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks was approaching a park looking for a bench to sit down at on the other side of the park Eric, Nell, Conor, Monty were already playing. The little family was waiting for a couple of people to show up. It wasn't long before their company showed up.

"Nell it's so nice to see you again." Julia as she approached Nell. "Ann you remember Nell."

"So nice to see you again Nell." Ann said pulling Nell into a hug.

"Pleasure is all mine." Nell said hugging Ann back. "And this is my husband Eric."

"Pleasure to meet you Eric." Ann said.

"Like wise." Eric said.

"Conor come here." Nell said.

"We have somebody we want you to meet Ann." Eric said.

It was a few seconds, but a little boy came running to join the group followed by Monty. Monty, remembering Ann, so he approached the woman to get some loving from her.

"I remember this scruff gentleman, but you; you I don't know. Hi, I'm Ann Brandel." Ann said.

Conor was a little shy about meeting Ann, but with a little coaxing from Nell and Eric Conor finished the greeting.

"I'm Conor Beale." Conor said.

"That's not you real name." Nell said.

"I'm Conor Deeks." Conor said after he was correct by Nell.

Ann looked around at the three adults and let the name sink in.

"Conor Deeks." Ann said.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Conor said.

Ann knelt down and looked at the boy taking in his feature. And then she realized that she was staring at her grandson.

"How old are you Conor?" Ann asked.

"Three." He said.

Ann was overwhelmed that she had a three year old grandson, and had no idea of his existence.

"Hey Conor go play will yeah." Eric said.

"Okay dad." Conor said and then turn and ran for the playground equipment to play.

"How long have you known?" Ann asked.

"Year and a half." Nell said.

"And you now got around to telling me?" Ann asked with hurt and anger burning in her eyes.

"I tried to contact you Ann, but I couldn't get a hold of you." Julia said.

"Not only that we were instructed to keep him safe in case whoever abducted your son came back." Eric said.

"How long have Kensi and Marty been gone?" Ann asked with fear in her eyes for her son and daughter in law.

"Three years." Nell said.

"Three years!" Both Ann and Julia exclaimed.

"The people who abducted your children have been off the grid for three years, and we had no way to trace them." Eric said.

On the other side of the playground Deeks was struggling to stay on his feet, but as soon as he reach a bench he laid down on it and rested his eyes for a bit. Monty stopped what he was doing, which was chasing a bunch of little kids, and saw the masked and cloaked figure on the bench. Monty raced over to the person and sat by their side. Monty crawled under the man's hand and just laid there. When Monty had gone silent for a moment did that attract the attention of Eric and Nell.

"Monty is never quiet when were at the park." Eric said as he turned to look at what had made the dog go silent.

"There he is." Julia said pointing at a park bench that Monty was resting next too.

"Is that person wearing an outfit?" Ann asked.

Eric and Nell looked at the person on the bench and recognized the color scheme.

"Crap they're here!" Nell hissed.

"Monty come here." Conor said.

And it was at this point that Monty start to bark like he was insane. Nell and Eric follow Monty's line of sight and saw the other cloaked and masked person. The masked and cloaked person stood up and prepared for combat. They were about to get into a fight at the playground. Monty turned and ran for Conor knowing that the little boy would follow him. So the dog got the child to safety. Nell was lost in awe as the two mysterious figures start began to fight each other; the one that had been on the bench decided that they had better get moving, so they turned and ran for the parking lot. Nell was hot on their tail. Nell was unsure of what she heard, but it almost sounded like Eric had said that Callen and Sam were en route to the playground. Nell watched as one had tripped and then get tackled, but still managed to keep his wits about them to not get mounted by the other one. The two had traded punches and kicks for a time. Next thing Nell heard was the roar of an engine. One that was familiar, so imagine her surprise, or not surprise, when she turned and saw both Callen and Sam jump out of the Challenger and ran towards her and the two figures fighting each other. Nell heard Sam yell federal agents, and the two figures that were fighting disengaged and took off running.

"Which way did they go?" A voice asked.

Nell turned and looked at the voice and was in shock, but didn't fail to give directions. Nell watched the man take off in the direction of Callen, Sam, and the two cloaked and masked figures.

"When did he get back into town?" Nell asked.

It was about then that she remembered that she was at the park with her family, so Nell turned to go find them.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen and Sam were gaining on the two mysterious figures, but split up when they ducked into an alley. Callen was hot on the tail of the one he was following, but lost track of them. Next thing he saw as he turned around and was a fist coming straight at his face and then Callen was down and unconscious. Sam on the other hand was having better luck. He was gaining on his suspect with ease. Within seconds Sam catches up to the figure and then tackles them. The figures fights Sam off and then gets up and starts running again. Just as they were getting to a corner the figure was tackled again by their counterpart and hit their back on the corner of a dumpster. Sam heard a blood curdling scream as he was approaching the alleyway he saw the figure go down. As Sam approached the junction and looked in the direction of the scream what he saw left him in awe: He saw the two figures fighting, but one was doing so like they were on drugs. The one figure, the one that Sam thought they were on drugs, kicked the other one and bought themselves some time to get away, and did so without hesitating. When the other figure realized that they had lost track of the other one, they visibly deflated. Sam was about to approach the other one when he was stopped by a hand in his way. Sam followed the hand to the owner and almost crapped a brick.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Keeping an eye on those two." Jon Doe said.

"How long have you been tracking those two?" Sam asked.

"Since Italy." Jon said.

"So you're Granger's asset that Hetty was talking about." Sam said.

"Yeah Granger had me tailing the group that abducted your friends." Jon said.

"What are you going to do about those two?" Sam asked.

"I'll handle it; you go and regroup with the rest of your team." Jon said and then left to go trail the two masked figures; while Sam went to go find Callen.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back in the lab there was a loud siren blaring from the computers.

"What seems to be the problem?" The business man asked.

"The transmitter in the man has been destroyed and a large amount of the drugs have been pumped into his system." The lead scientist said.

"Will he live?" The man asked.

"Not unless he finds medical attention." The scientist said.

"And the woman?" The man asked.

"Unsure." The scientist said.

The man looked at the computer and then left.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam found Callen and then headed back to the park.

"You two okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah were good." Eric said as Nell was over talking with Conor. Monty was on the lying on the ground next to Conor.

"Alright Eric and Nell grab Monty and Conor and met us back at O.S.P.; it seems we have some things to discuss." Sam said and then head back to the Challenger with Callen in tow.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Where did they go?" Jon asked one of his men after he parted ways with Sam.

"We tracked him to the docks." One of Jon's men said as they pulled up in a car.

"I want him sedated so we can remove that device." Jon said as he was getting into the vehicle.

The two men left heading for the docks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam entered O.S.P. followed by Callen, Eric, Nell, Conor, and Monty. As the little caravan entered the bull pen they were greeted by Hetty, who was flanked by Granger.

"Is everybody alright?" Hetty asked.

Her concerns were twofold: Eric and Nell were at ground zero with their family when the masked figures showed, and Callen was sporting a black eye. Nobody answered, but Sam stared down Granger. When Granger realized that Sam was eyeing him the two men stared each other down. And then Sam did the unthinkable: Sam walked right up and punched Granger in his jaw.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: The next chapter we will see the fall out of Sam punching Granger, and Deeks recovery.

A/N II: I start back to school this week so I will update when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Callen put himself between his partner and the down Assistant Director, not that it would have done any good.

"That deserves and explanation." Hetty said.

"Do you want to tell them Granger or should I?" Sam growled at the man.

"Tell them what?" Granger asked, picking himself up off the floor. Granger wiped his lip and saw that it was bleeding.

"Don't play stupid! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sam yelled at Granger.

"_He_ knows what?" Eric asked.

"Granger here has been sitting on the location of Kensi and Deeks for the past three years, and did nothing about it." Sam said staring the man.

"Really?!" Nell asked shocked at the information that Sam was bringing to light.

"Well, Owen?" Hetty asked.

"I had orders from my boss-"

"That doesn't surprise me." Callen said. "What was the payoff?"

"Come again?" Granger asked.

"What was the payoff for leaving our family in the hands of- wait a minute; Sam how do you know about this?" Callen asked

"First off: Who do you think we were chased from the park?" Sam asked.

"Are you sure?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah, he's sure." Eric said.

"How?" Granger asked.

"That scruffy fellow right there." Eric said pointing at Monty; the dog lifted his head when he sensed that the attention was on him.

"What does the dog have to do with this?" Granger asked.

"Well when we we're rescued a few days ago Monty went berserk. He recognized that it was either Deeks or Kensi behind the mask. The half hour ago, give or take, Monty was resting beneath the hand of either Kensi or Deeks at the park before Sam and Callen showed up." Nell said.

"Meaning?" Granger asked.

"Animals can sense things Owen." Hetty said. "Like whom people are, and what their intentions are."

"And the most important piece of information: Jon Doe told me personally that he has been tracking Kensi and Deeks ever since they appeared in Italy." Sam said.

Granger had a look of frustration on his face when he learn that Jon had let the cat out of the bag about what Granger has been up to for the past three years.

"So what's the payoff for leaving Kensi and Deeks in the hands of the enemy when you have known all along where they were?" Callen asked.

Granger was silent. Nobody spoke for a time waiting for the Assistant Director to explain his actions, but he said nothing.

"Let me guess their lives are secondary to whatever mission you're on, that about right?" Sam asked.

"My mission is none of your concern." Granger growled at Sam.

"_Your mission_ has endangered the lives of my family for the past three years." Sam growled back. "You had ample time and opportunity to bring our people home, but you didn't; why?"

Granger was silent again, and Callen broke the silence before long.

"You were after their research!" Callen exclaimed.

"That for some reason doesn't surprise me." Hetty said.

"Don't act like your hands are clean Hetty." Owen cautioned the operations manager.

"I'm not. I know that I've done things to this unit that have cause a few rifts, but unlike you I want my people to come back alive and with some semblance of a normal life." Hetty said.

"Speaking of which: if Jon doesn't intervene Deeks may die." Sam said.

"How so?" The entire team asked.

"After Deeks kicked me off of him, he got away. Just as he was turning a corner into another alley way Kensi blindsided him and I heard a blood curdling scream coming from Deeks. When I turned the corner it looked like Deeks was in a drug induced rage. I think they must put something in both Kensi and Deeks after they were abducted." Sam said.

"And what was ever in that device was freely flowing into Deeks system." Callen said worriedly.

"Pretty much." Sam said.

After hearing that Deeks might be killed, Conor started to cry and Nell took the child and left to go find a quiet place to comfort him, followed by Monty; it was at this point that everybody questioned this, and looked at Eric.

"Know something we don't?" Callen asked.

"Later." Eric said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Nell found her way to the armory and pulled the crying child into her lap and attempted to comfort him.

"He said that mommy tried to killed daddy." Conor said.

"The thing is that your parents were pawns in a game. She didn't mean to; and I know your father, he's a fighter. He'll pull through." Nell said as she rocked the boy back and forth.

Monty was lying on the floor next to Nell and rested. Nell let go of Conor with one of her hands and petted the faithful sidekick. Eric was standing outside the armory when he heard Hetty's voice next to him.

"The team needs to know."

"Yeah, when Conor calms down." Eric said attempting to regain his composure.

"The team needs to know what?" Callen asked as he and Sam entered the armory.

"We weren't lying when we said that Conor was your nephew." Eric said.

"Yeah you adopted Conor you already told us." Sam said.

"Except he is your nephew by a blood bond within the group." Nell said.

All at once Sam and Callen grasped the realization of what Nell said.

"Conor Deeks." Sam said.

Sam and Callen were holding their breaths wondering if this was true, that Kensi and Deeks had a child. Conor wiped the tears away and then turned his head to look at Sam. Sam and Callen let the breathe that they were holding; Sam waved to Conor to come to him. Conor was hesitant at first, but with a little bit of coaxing from Nell, Conor got up from Nell's lap and walked over to Sam. Sam knelt down and pulled Conor into a hug. As Sam was standing up he whispered into Conors' ear.

"I'm our Uncle Sam. Your father and I never saw eye to eye at first, but then he was willing to sacrifice himself to save me and my family. To which I am eternally grateful for. I told him after he was safe that I owed him for the rest of my life for what he did. And now that you are in this world consider whatever I promise I made to your father, a valid promise towards you also."

Conor understood some of the things that Sam said, or at least as well as a three year old could, but none the less he was moved to tears by the Seals promise; Conor looked at Sam and asked.

"Will you save mommy and daddy?"

"Yes." Sam promised, and hugged the toddler to him; his shirt soaking up the child's tears.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's the status Eagle One?" Jon Doe asked.

"_Up high, waiting for the target to enter the box._" The sniper said.

"Good we'll be there in five; neutralize him quickly because I not sure how much of his system might be compromised by the drugs." Jon said.

"You do realize that Granger will be pissed at us for not following orders." Jon's lieutenant asked.

"_Granger won't be pissed because he will get more than just eyes inside the building._" A voice said.

"What's makes you say that Tanner." Jon asked.

"_Because their systems aren't secure, so I was able to install a back door._" Tanner said.

"Well that should keep Granger off of us." Jon said.

"_When we secure Kensi and Deeks, then we will move on the science team._" Tanner said. "_The target is coming your way Eagle one._"

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Eagle one was high roof hundred meters away and he saw Deeks come running into view. He loaded the tranq. round into the chamber and sighted the target through the scope.

"Target in sight, everything is nominal, or with acceptable limits; taking the shoot." Eagle one said.

Eagle one waited another thirty seconds and then took the shoot. Deeks had stopped running for thirty second and then started to look all around before the effect of the round kicked in. Deeks started to convulse and let out another blood curdling scream. Eagle one loaded another round and then took the shoot; which had put Deeks down. After Deeks hit the deck Jon Doe and the lieutenant pulled up in the car and administered a drug, and a van pulled up and they loaded Deeks into it. Jon Doe slapped the side of the van, and the vehicle pulled away.

"_Move it Eagle one, we need to get Deeks stabilized before he gets any worse._" Jon said.

"On my way." Eagle one said.

Eagle one broke down his rifle and put it in the case, and then he ran down twenty flights of stairs. By the time he gets to the ground floor and out in the parking lot, Jon and the lieutenant have the car parking by the door with the driver's side passenger door opened. The sniper gets in, shuts the door and the trio are off; when the men showed up at their base in the industrial distract they had a visitor, their boss to be more precise.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So what exactly have you been up to?" Granger asked as Jon Doe, his lieutenant, and Eagle one got out of the car.

"Granger I did what you asked. If you want logistics about the building talk to Tanner." Jon said as he pointed over to his tech specialist when the four of them walked into building. "He has all the information about the building in question."

Granger walked over to talk to Tanner, while Jon Doe went and saw the surgeon about Deeks condition.

"Do you know the name of the Psycho-hallucinogenic drug it is?" Jon asked the surgeon.

"Nope, but I can tell that your patient has OD." The surgeon said.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Jon asked.

"Yeah; I took some x-rays and saw a tiny transmitter at the base of his spine. Most like the apparatus that was used to administer the drugs. Actually this man has a mix of drugs in his system; at least two. It looked like that after they had their fun they would have cause an OD; it quick and clean given the fact that the device is under the skin." The surgeon said.

"How long until he's back to normal?" Jon asked.

"I'm going to remove the device right now, but a full recovery is still up for debate at the moment." The doctor said.

The doctor prepped his necessary tools, and then got to work in removing the device from Deeks back.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back at O.S.P. the team was gather in the bull pen going back over the files that Deeks had secure. Although Conor like Sam and Callen, he was content to be held by Nell.

"What happened to the guys that attacked us?" Eric asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The injury had all but healed.

"Lawyered up before we even spoke one word." Sam said.

"Can you track their employment history?" Callen asked.

"That's a long paper trail." Sam said.

"But a trail none the less." Eric said

Eric put the files down that were in his hand and grabbed his tablet. Nell caught on to Callen suggested and grabbed tablet, she put Conor on the couch next to her. Eric and Nell typed for a while. Conor got on the floor to play with Monty.

"Wow, um we have a problem." Eric said.

"How bad?" Sam asked.

"Horrendous." Nell said.

"Lay it on us." Callen said.

"This may take us a few days." Eric said. "There are a crap ton of ghost corporations, trust fun organizations, and military contractors."

"Who do you think would have the resources?" Sam asked.

"Well they have to be rich. I mean they experimented on Kensi and Deeks for three years, so it would have to be a corporation or organization. Why would a military contractor found a team of scientist?" Callen asked.

"If the weaponry was highly experimental they would want a team to okay and make sure it's legit." Eric said.

"True, but what we're looking for is to make the subjects survive until they get to their final destination, so that would suggest organization or corporation and not contractor. They could take on contractors to make it look legit, but I'm leaning towards the former." Callen said.

"And tracking any of those that have had connections stops in California, Spain, England, France, and Italy." Sam said.

"Any sightings on Kensi?" Callen asked.

"No." Nell said.

"Probably won't either." Sam said.

"What makes you so certain Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked approaching he bull pen.

"Kensi only interacted with Deeks; now that he's out of the picture she probably went into hiding." Sam said.

"Keep looking." Hetty said, and then walked away.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kens had left the alley that she attacked Deeks in and head for the docks. By the time she reached the docks night had fallen, so Kensi found a place to bunker down for the night. Finding sleep was futile; something in here was off kilter about the way she had tackled Deeks into that dumpster and then after Deeks kicked her off of him. The transmitter in her back was rattled, but not damaged. So Kensi too was now experience memory lapses. Kensi woke a few times throughout the night screaming, unsure what to make of these scenes playing out in her mind. By the time Kensi had woken up from her nightmarish dream it was midday; two days after she had attacked Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It had been three hours after the surgeon had cut open Deeks back, pulled out the damaged transmitter. The doctor was able to pull the transmitter out without complications, but the damage was already done. The drugs were in Deeks system and had compromised his systems and his body. The surgeon had hooked an IV and attempted to flush Deeks system.

"How long until he's coherent, and able to think for himself?" Jon asked.

"Two weeks maybe, but he will slip in and out of consciousness during that period. It also depends on how his body can cope with the toxins being removed from his system." The surgeon said

"What do we have?" A voice asked.

"Deeks will be in and out of consciousness for about two weeks." Jon said as he turned to see Granger enter.

"And Kensi?" Granger asked.

"Unknown." Jon said.

"I want her found-"

Granger cut himself off when he saw the broken transmitter on the table, and then he looked at Deeks. Granger had his own mental flash and then he realized why that little piece of hardware was familiar. Granger looked at Jon and the surgeon, and then left the building. Jon saw the transmitter, grabbed it and walked over to Tanner.

"I want you to hack this and find the signal for Kensi." Jon said.

"What am I doing that for?" Tanner asked.

"To make sure that she doesn't die from a drug overdose." Jon said and then left the building.

As soon as Jon walked out Deeks started to stir, and mumble something. The surgeon checked Deeks and the turned to one of his staff members.

"The patient is running a fever." The surgeon said.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Next chapter we will see Deeks return the land of the living, and track down the team; while Jon and his team track down Kensi.


	7. Reunion Part I

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

The medical staff worked to control the fever. It was going to be hard to treat the fever when they didn't know what drugs were used, but the staff was going to wing it. Deeks started to mumble incoherently, and then he started to screaming and shouting. One of the med staff grabbed a syringe and filled it with an anesthetic to put Deeks under. After Deeks was out, the lead surgeon said.

"It will probably be two weeks maybe before he becomes coherent."

So the med staff and the rest of Jon Doe's team got settled in prayed for a quick recovery.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Jon was out with Eagle one, and Tanner and tried to get a bead on Kensi, but it proved too be darn near impossible.

"I have no idea what they put in them, but this is harder than it looks." Eagle one said

"Why do you say that?" Tanner asked.

"I can't get a good line of sight, and I don't want to do anything that could put her down and out like Deeks." Eagle on replied.

Kensi was playing a twisted game of whack the mole, but in a horizontal manner. Every time Kensi would run to the next building Eagle one would line up the shot, but would never get the shot because Kensi would be at the next building.

{I need her to stand still to get this to work.} Eagle one thought.

"Let's fall back for now." Jon said.

Eagle one broke down his rifle, put it in the case and then went to meet Jon and Tanner. On the way back to their base Jon received a call.

"Hello." Jon said.

"_Any news on Kensi?_" Granger asked.

"She's still in the wind. We tried to bring her in, but she is avoiding and not giving us enough time to line up for a shot." Jon said.

"_Deeks?_" Granger asked.

"Incapacitate." Jon said.

"_How so?_" Granger asked.

"Whatever was in his tiny transmitter was loaded with drugs and he OD." Jon said.

"_Once Deeks has recovered get him back out there to distract Kensi._" Granger said and then hung up the phone.

"What's the word?" Tanner asked.

"Get Deeks back in shape to take Kensi down." Jon said.

"This might be interesting." Eagle one said "How did you end up owing Granger anyways?"

"Short version: He bailed me out of a hairy situation, and as pay back I had to do odd jobs for him." Jon said.

"That has got to suck majorly." Tanner said.

"Tell me about it." Jon said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The O.S.P. team had been going through the files that Deeks had secured, and got bored.

"How about we go ask Jon Doe if he needs help." Eric said.

"Good luck finding him." Sam said.

"He could be hiding anywhere in the city." Callen said.

"Well at least the masked duo hasn't made an appearance recently." Eric said.

"That's because one is down for the moment. If Deeks was still mobile then we would have seen them on the news." Hetty said as she approached the team.

"What do you think will happen?" Nell asked.

"Knowing Granger he will want Deeks to get back out there, no matter what shape he is in, to distract Kensi so she can sedated." Hetty said.

"I really do hate that man." Callen said.

"Tell me about it." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two weeks later-

Deeks fever subsided two days after it's on set, and half way through the second week he regained consciousness. At the end of the two weeks Deeks was in no condition to confront Kensi; although that didn't matter. The two teams turned and looked at the door that just opened and saw that it was Granger. Jon Doe shook his head in anticipation of what was going to be said.

"Is he mobile?" Granger asked.

"Nice to see you too." Deeks said with malice in his voice. Deeks was struggling to sit up, but was being restrained by the medical staff.

"Just barely." Jon said.

"I want Kensi tracked, found, and subdued." Granger said.

Jon Doe's team looked at Granger like he was stupid.

"I want it done, and I want it done right now!" Granger exclaimed.

The medical staff started to protest, but Jon saw Deeks wink at him. Granger turned and walked out of the building as Jon walked up to Deeks.

"Got a plan?" Jon asked.

"You're going to subdue Kensi, and conveniently loss track of me in the process." Deeks said.

"You know how stupid that sounds?" Jon asked.

"Look at this place; it won't be able to handle two patients. Besides this is my hometown; I'm no stranger here." Deeks said with his trademark smirk.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jon said

"Just make sure Eagle one is on top of things because if he's not; well I'll let you use your imagination." Deeks said. "Help me get back into that monkey suit will yeah."

Jon helps Deeks get the cloak and mask back on, and then Deeks, Jon, Tanner, and Eagle one headed out to track down Kensi.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What do we know about the female?" The business man asked.

"Location is unknown. Something is interfering with the transmitter." The lead scientist said.

"Any sightings of the male since his transmitter went off line?" The man asked.

"No." The scientist said.

"So there is no way to interact with the transmitter." The man asked.

"So it would seem." The scientist said.

The man had a thought and then turned to leave. The scientist watched him go, and then turned back to the monitors.

{Time to move to plan B.} The man said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was on the move, but was very cautious after her last outing. The year she spent on the streets was helping her avoid contact with the local authorities, but she was running out of time. The transmitter was giving her some nourishment, but she need to find food soon. Just as she was heading in the direction of the supermarkets something caught her eye. She turned to see Deeks standing out in the open, and watching her. The two were at a standstill, watching, and daring the other to move. And then Deeks decided that he wasn't going to wait any longer and then turned in the opposite direction. Kensi didn't hesitate; she gave pursuit just as Deeks turned and ran away. Though Deeks was at a third of his strength he was still able to run, and fast! Deeks dodged a pile of refuse that tripped Kensi up; while Kensi was regaining her balance Deeks had turned a corner. When Kensi had turned the corner she got clotheslined by Deeks, and then she the ground Kensi felt a prick in her chest. Just as Kensi was about to attempt to get up off of the ground she felt her body become heavy, and her head become foggy. The last thing Kensi saw before being pulled under was Deeks limping away.

{Baby come back!} Kensi thought reaching out for Deeks, as she was pulled into the darkness.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Is it wise to let him go?" Tanner asked as the three men pulled up the van alongside her and loaded Kensi into the back.

"It was his idea; also we only have room for one of them anyways." Jon said.

Eagle one shut the door after Tanner and Jon had put Kensi down in the back and prepped her for surgery. He shut the back doors and climbed in the driver seat.

"Well let's get her back to the base so we can get her fixed up." Eagle one said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

When Deeks exited the alleyway, he noticed that he had made it to a residential district. Deeks caught sight of a clock and saw that it was six in the evening, and then turned to the neighborhood and recognized the area. He limped his way to a specific apartment complex. As he approached the complex he saw the same red mini cooper from the first night in Los Angeles. Deeks for some strange reason check his pocket and felt something. When he pulled the object out Deeks saw that it was a lock pick. Deeks approached the apartment, picked the lock, and entered the apartment Deeks locked it behind him. Just as he finished locking the door he was tackled by a ball of fluff attempting to lick his face off through the mask.

"Ow! Monty get off of me!" Deeks exclaimed.

Monty backed off of Deeks. Deeks scratched his faithful sidekick behind his ear and then went to find a bed. Deeks made his way into the master bedroom and lay down on the bed without bothering to take off his getup. Monty got up on the bed, and cuddled under one of Deeks arms laying his head on Deeks chest.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back at the mission, the team was getting antsy.

"Let's call it a day, and come back tomorrow." Hetty said as she approached the bull pen.

The team didn't have to be told twice. The packed up the things and then left. It was seven o'clock at night when the team left.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam went home to his family; Callen called Joelle and asked if she wanted to come over, which she did. Nell and Eric made a stop by Julia Feldman's house to pick up Conor. Eric and Nell agreed that they would pick up dinner on the way home because it was a boring day just staring at paperwork that the couple didn't want to cook anything. But they were in for a surprise when they got home.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So how long until she is out of the woods?" Tanner asked.

"Won't know for a couple of hours either way." The lead surgeon said.

"Then don't let us stop you." Jon said and then pulled Tanner away so the team could operate without distractions.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So how was your day at grandma Feldman's?" Nell asked.

"It was great! We had so much fun; even grandma Brandel came over for a couple of hours. We went to the Cabrillo Aquarium." Conor said as Eric was opening the door.

After the family had entered the apartment Nell knew that something was off.

"Where's Monty?" Nell asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Eric asked.

The adults took a quick survey of the main room.

"Didn't you close your bedroom door when you left this morning?" Conor asked.

Eric and Nell look at their bedroom door and as Conor pointed out it was open. Nell reached into her bag and pulled out her Sig, dropped her bags, and head into the bedroom. What Nell saw upon entering made her heart jump into her throat.

"Eric get in here." Nell said with fear in her voice

Upon entering the room Eric realized the emotion in her voice: It was one of the cloaked and masked figures from the news.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty was still at the mission at elven o'clock at night. She was doing a search of the Los Angeles judiciary databases. After hours of searching she was rewarded for her diligence: A marriage certificate stating that Deeks and Kensi have been married for the past three years.

"It seems that my children can keep secrets as well, if not better, than me." Hetty said with a smirk on her face.

Now Hetty started to think of an appropriate gift for her grandson, and her children.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Eric walked over to the bed and stared at the masked figure for a few seconds. He hesitated, and then reached out to grab for the mask. When he didn't feel mush resistance Eric pulled the mask off and gasps when he sees the face. Monty raises his head to look at the face behind the mask. Nell walks over to look on also, and gasp when she sees the face: It's Deeks, but he has jet black circles around his eyes.

"What do we do?" Nell asked almost sobbing

"We'll inform the team tomorrow." Eric said.

"How?" Nell asked.

"Extend an invitation to come to the mission." Eric said.

"Do you think he remembers?" Nell asked

"He survived the drug overdose, he probably has some of him memory back." Eric said.

Nell had pulled the hood off of Deeks head, and placed it under his head.

"I was beginning to wonder when you two would show up." Deeks said without opening his eyes.

"Daddy!" a voice came from the hall.

Deeks opened his eyes just in time to see his son come running into the bedroom.

"Hey there little man." Deeks said.

Monty removed himself as Conor reached out to hug Deeks, and Deeks attempted to move so he could hug his son.

"You're so big." Deeks said with tears in his eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again." Conor said through tears.

"I thought I would never you again either." Deeks said.

"Where's mommy?" Conor asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"She's safe. Mommy is with some friends, and there saving her from any unnecessary problems that could arise." Deeks said.

"What do you want to do in the morning?" Eric asked.

"Take me back to my place so I can shower can change into some fresh clothes, and then we head into work." Deeks said.

"That's not a-"

"I don't care Nell. Hetty needs to be brief on the current state of the mission." Deeks said cutting her off. "Does your couch have a bed in it?'

"Yeah." Eric said, and then left the room with Nell to prep the bed.

Conor climbed up on the bed and snuggle into Deeks, and before long he was a sleep. When Nell and Eric came back in Deeks motioned that Conor was sleeping, so Nell took Conor and carried him back to his bedroom while Eric assisted with getting Deeks out of his current positon.

"Let me attempt to walk." Deeks said to Eric, and he obliged Deeks.

By the time Nell had finished with Conor, Deeks had made it to the couch with relative ease.

"See you in the morning." Eric said.

"See you then." Deeks said.

Eric looked at the clock and saw that it was pushing ten o'clock. Nell and Eric ate their dinner in silence, leaving the silverware for tomorrow. The couple went to take a shower, and then went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So how did it go?" Tanner asked as he approached the surgeon.

"It was successful, just waiting for her to wake up from the sedative that was given to her." The surgeon said.

As Tanner walked away from the surgeon, he gave a thumbs up to Jon which just nodded his understanding.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The next morning Nell got up to help Deeks maneuver himself into a chair, so she can put the bed back in the couch. Conor got up next and sat in Deeks lap while Nell made breakfast, then Eric got up last. They all ate breakfast and were ready to leave to drop Conor off at Julia Feldman's house by seven. When they got to Julia's, Ann was already there and Deeks had fallen asleep. So when they got there all the parents could do was kiss and hug Deeks. Then they made their way over Deeks apartment so he can get a shower and get a fresh set of clothes. As Deeks was getting back into the car He asked.

"How much did my mother and Julia fuss over me?"

"Just a hug and a kiss from both." Nell said.

"Thanks." Deeks said.

"No problem." Eric said.

Then the three friends headed to the mission.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"DEEKS!" Kensi screamed as she woke up from her surgery.

The staff tried to calm her down, but Kensi was overpowering them. Kensi was about to hurt somebody when she heard a familiar voice.

"Your husband is safe."

"Jon!" Kensi exclaimed.

Kensi looked up to see Jon standing in front of her; at once she realized that she was safe, and so was Deeks.

"And Conor?" Kensi asked tears threatening to spill forth.

"He's safe too. I left him with Eric and Nell for the past three years." Jon said.

Kensi relaxed and started to cry knowing that her family, though currently separated, is safe and unharmed.

"If you are feeling better in a couple of days, we'll take you to meet your family." Jon said.

Kensi nodded her head and then drifted off to sleep again.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Eric, Nell and Deeks got to the mission before everybody else so Deeks was able to breeze in without anybody to hassle him. The wonder twins put Deeks in a side room until the rest of the team showed up. And then at nine thirty when everybody showed up to waste another day being bored to tears looking at case files Nell snuck out to get Deeks. Nell left Deeks just out of sight, behind the glass in the back half ops, and then took her place. Eric got a hit on his search for possible corporations and organizations, but this was a ploy to show off the return of family member.

"What do you have Eric?" Callen asked.

"It looks like a lead on the people who funded the science team." Eric said.

"How sure are you?" Sam asked.

Eric was already looking Deeks, so there wasn't thing suspicious when he saw Deeks give him a thumbs up.

"I'd say about 100%." Eric said.

"You're so very sure of yourself." Hetty said.

At which point Deeks silently walked and stood behind the group.

"Is your source reliable?" Callen asked.

Eric and Nell both motioned for the group to look behind them. When Callen, Sam and Hetty looked behind them they were dumb founded: Behind them stood Deeks who took a bow.

"Deeks!" Sam and Callen exclaimed.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Next chapter will be the complete reunion of the Deeks family, and the fall of the science team. So two chapters tops before the epilogue.


	8. Reunion Part II

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: I apologize for the delay, so without further delay on with the show.

"Gentlemen, Hetty." Deeks said.

Sam approached Deeks and gave him a big bear hug.

"Oh Sam, please put me down." Deeks said through the pain.

{It seems I messed a rib up from that last encounter two weeks ago.} Deeks thought.

"You okay Deeks?" Callen asked as Sam put him down.

"I think I fractured a rib two weeks ago." Deeks said hunched over attempting to catch his breath.

"Where's Miss. Blye?" Hetty asked.

"Being operated on by Jon Doe's surgeon." Deeks said

"How long do you think the surgery will last?" Eric asked.

"Couple of hours, maybe." Deeks said up righting himself.

Hetty pulled out her phone and made a call, two to be precise: one to a doctor to look at Deeks, and the other to a psychologist.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Let's get Kensi back, and then we will go from there." Deeks said, and then walked out of ops.

"Why wait for Kensi?" Callen asked.

"She is with Jon Doe. Unless you know where Jon Doe is hiding out at; all we can do is wait." Deeks said before leaving ops.

"No matter what happens, neither him nor Kensi go are coming with us." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, what makes you so certain of that?" Callen asked challenging Sam's decision.

"You're not Granger so don't even play stupid. On top of that look at Deeks he is in no condition for field work; lord only knows what condition Kensi is in." Sam said.

"You know they are going to argue?" Callen said, not so much to be an idiot, but because he was playing devil's advocate.

"What do you think Hetty is for?" Sam asked and then left ops, with Callen on his heels.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What exactly are you going to use me for?" Hetty as Sam and Callen were descending the stairs.

"Sam was saying that when we go to take down the science team that Kensi and Deeks will be assisting from ops and not take an active role in the raid." Callen said.

"And you thought it was necessary to make such a comment, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked looking at the Seal.

"Just making sure that we were all on the same page." Sam said backpedaling in the conversation.

Hetty just shook her head and walked away. Sam and Callen shared a look and walked away.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was in the armory cleaning his weapon when Hetty walked in. Deeks looked up to acknowledge her presence and then went back to cleaning his weapon.

"Going somewhere Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"Other than to go pick up my partner when Jon calls, and then see the doctor that no one has called for me to see, no." Deeks said.

"Then why are you cleaning your gun?" Hetty asked.

"I think that answer is self-explanatory." Deeks said.

"But it hasn't been fired in three years." Hetty said.

"I just finished putting fifty rounds through about two minutes ago." Deeks said.

"You must have an itching trigger finger if you put that many rounds through." Hetty said.

"Hetty, I spent the last three years beating the living day lights out of my partner." Deeks said with tears in his eye.

Hetty had a case in her hand that Deeks missed when she walked in; which Hetty now lifted into sight when she placed it on the table in front. Deeks stared at it in confusion for a few seconds.

{I already have a gun.} Deeks thought to himself.

Deeks shrugged his shoulders, and opened the case.

{It was the same Smith and Wesson that Hetty gave me after my return to work after being tortured by Sidorov four years ago, give or take.} Deeks thought.

"You can use it as a backup to the Sig Saur, or you can use the Sig as back up. Something about the manual safety being useful if a junkie gets a hold of your gun." Hetty said.

Deeks bottom lip quivered, and got teary eyed at the memory of his return to work; Deeks took a breath to compose himself.

"Thank you Hetty." Deeks said.

Hetty turned to leave, and Deeks finished cleaning the Sig and put it back in its case and returned it to where he got it from. Then Deeks went grabbed the Smith and Wesson and went to the range to get reacquainted with his old service weapon.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

At the end of the work day Deeks grabbed his keys, and headed to his suv. He told Eric and Nell he would be by to pick Monty up after he picked Conor up from Julia's. So the team went their separate ways for the evening. Hetty stayed behind to finish up paper work for a house that she was buying for Kensi and Deeks. One that Hetty would give to them when Kensi was returned to them and this case was closed. And to Conor a train to go with his set that Eric had bought for him. Hetty shut down her computer and then left for the evening.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks showed at Julia's to pick up Conor. He rang the doorbell and was assaulted by Julia when she opened the door.

"Marty it's so good to see you!" Julia exclaimed as she opened she door.

Julia pulled Deeks into a hug, and kissed his cheek. Then Ann came and pulled Deeks into a long hug and kissed his cheek also. Ann held Deeks longer than Julia though.

"I thought I would never see you again." Ann whispered.

Deeks could tell she was crying because he could feel tear drops dripping onto his skin, and soaking into his collar of his shirt.

"Not my choice." Deeks said. "But here I am."

"Where's Kensi?" Julia asked.

"Mommy?" Conor asked.

"Mommy is still with an associate of ours making sure she doesn't have any complications." Deeks said.

Conor nodded his head and went back to playing with his toys.

"How bad was it?" Julia asked.

"Words cannot describe the horror and pain of the past three years." Deeks said. "We spent the last three years drugged, and beating on each other. Two weeks ago that was us in the funky get at the park."

"So how long until this group gets put away?" Julia asked.

"Within the next day or two." Deeks said.

"Bring her by when you get a chance will you." Julia said, which Ann nodded wanting to see her daughter-in-law.

"I'll bring Conor by tomorrow before I go to work." Deeks said. "Conor pack up your things, it's time to go home."

Deeks thought on the words that just left his mouth.

{Home.} Deeks thought. {Aside from the shower I had this morning, I haven't been there in three years.}

Just as Deeks was going to help Conor pack up his things he noticed that Conor had packed up his things already, and was ready to go. Deeks was skeptical.

"Does he usually pack up this quick, or does he usually take some extra time to get ready?" Deeks asked.

"Sometimes Conor takes is time getting ready to leave, sometimes he goofs off, but today he's in rare form." Ann said smiling looking at her grandson.

"I wonder why that is?" Julia asked her grandson, who had smirk on his face.

{He's smirks just like his dad.} Both Julia and Ann thought.

Deeks could sense something was going on in the two women's' head, and then look down at Conor.

"Okay Conor I think it's time to go. Say good-bye to grandma Brandel and Feldman." Deeks said as he collect Conors' bag with his toys.

Conor went to both Julia and Ann and gave the two women a hug and a kiss, and then Conor ran over to Deeks and took his hand.

"Bye Mom, Bye Julia." Deeks said before exiting the house

"Bye Marty." The two women replied, and then Deeks exited the house.

{Crap I don't have- oh never mind.} Deeks thought.

Deeks was thinking that he didn't have a car seat for Conor to sit in, but Eric or Nell must have removed the seat from his car this morning and put in his suv while he was working. So he opened the passenger rear door put Conor's things on the floor, and then strapped Conor into the seat. Deeks gave his son a kiss and a hug, and then shut the door. Just as Deeks was rounding the driver's side of the suv his phone was ringing. Deeks saw that it was Hetty.

"What can I do for you Hetty?" Deeks asked.

"_I don't want you in until noon tomorrow._" Hetty said.

"Umm, okay." Deeks said.

"_Mr. Deeks until Joe Doe contacts we are on stand bye._" Hetty said.

"Fair enough." Deeks said.

"_Tomorrow Monty is due for a checkup at the vet._" Hetty said.

"Tomorrow; twelve o'clock. Got it." Deeks said. "Bye Hetty."

"_Bye Mr. Deeks._" Hetty and then disconnect the call.

Deeks ended the call, pocketed his phone, and then got into his suv. They still had to pick Monty up, and it was getting late.

"Was that grandma Hetty on the phone?" Conor asked.

"Yeah, that was grandma Hetty." Deeks said chuckling.

Deeks put his seatbelt on, started the engine and then headed to Eric and Nell's to get Monty before heading home for the night. Little did he know that he was going to have a new bundle of joy enter his life tomorrow.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Kensi." Jon said.

"Yeah." Kensi said looking up at Jon as he approached.

"The doctor's said that everything will be okay, and you can return to Deeks and your team tomorrow." Jon said.

"Great. I have a question for you Jon." Kensi said.

"Shoot." Jon said.

"By any chance, during the last three years that you were tailing me and Deeks, did you find out who funded the science team?" Kensi asked

"No, but I can work on that." Jon said and then walked away to find Tanner.

Kensi was left to her own devices for lord knows how long. The doctor's had cleared Kensi to stand on her own and do simple tasks, but she still really can't do anything. The thought of seeing Hetty, Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell, Deeks, and her baby boy tomorrow got her all emotionally and she started to cry.

{I never thought I'd see this day come.} Kensi thought.

Kensi drifted off to sleep; the dreams she had were filled with happiness, and love.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks woke up at seven o'clock knowing that the vet opens at nine, so he made breakfast for him and Conor let Monty out to handle his business and was ready to leave at eight. When the nine o'clock came around Deeks, Conor, and Monty were arriving at the vet. As Deeks was walking up to the counter to sign in the receptionist recognized Monty and showed the family in. while Deeks was waiting for the vet to show up, Conor got distracted by a faint sound in the distance; and being a three year old Conor went out to investigate.

"Conor come back-"

"So how is my scruffy gentleman doing today?" The female vet asked cutting Deeks off in midsentence.

Monty barked happily at the woman, and Deeks smiled at his companion being happy. The checkup went smoothly, and Monty had a clean bill of health for the next year. Before Deeks could leave to pay for the visit he heard his son laugh and a high pitched bark alongside his laughing. Deeks went to investigate what the commotion was all about. When he entered the room with the kennels Deeks saw a few assistants watching Conor playing with a puppy.

"I see this is where you disappeared to." Deeks said.

Everybody in the room turned to look at Deeks, who was being shadowed by Monty.

"You heard all the dogs in here so you came to investigate, you really are my son." Deeks said.

"Daddy look at the puppy." Conor said showing Deeks the puppy.

Deeks took in the puppy. It's was a fur two-tone: solid white with black patches; and its eyes were ice blue.

The puppy spotted Monty first and then went to inspect the scruffy gentleman. The dogs inspected each other and then Monty lay down on his side as the puppy started to rough house with him.

"It seems that your dog doesn't mind the pup." The closest assistant said.

"Monty is pretty laid back. He knows the puppy is friendly so he let him do its thing." Deeks said.

"Actually it's a she." The assistant said. "She is a Siberian Husky."

"Daddy can we keep her?" Conor asked.

That sentence froze Deeks in his place. He wasn't afraid to take the puppy home; Monty didn't seem to mind her. No the thing that grabbed his attention was a conversation from almost four years ago.

_If you and Kensi get serious you should get a Siberian husky. Kensi is my daughter remember, and I just gave you -_.

"Advice on what type of dog we should get as our first pet together as a couple." Deeks said finishing the conversation he had with Julia back when they were hunting Jack.

Deeks felt a tug at his pants leg bringing him out of his reverie; when he looked down he saw the puppy trying to get his attention. Deeks picture the puppy up and she licked his face.

"What's her name?" Deeks asked.

"She doesn't have one, but we have been spoiling her for the past month. We were calling her Princess at first, but somebody called her Tracy one day and she took to it kindly; so we started calling her Tracy." The assistant said.

"Tracy!" Deeks exclaimed.

The puppy barked, happily licking Deeks face, and the assistant nodded her head.

"Your mom is going to love this." Deeks said looking down at Conor.

"So can we keep her?" Conor asked and the puppy barked happily because Conor had a lot of energy.

"Yep." Deeks said.

"Yippy!" Conor shouted scaring both Monty and Tracy.

"Okay little man; how about we turn down the volume on the vocal cords a little would you?" Deeks asked.

Conor was super excited that they were able to keep the puppy. Deeks was thinking that Kensi was going to be happy not to be the only girl in the house any more.

"Does she have all her shots?" Deeks asked.

"Yes." The assistant said.

Deeks herded his family towards the exit, while carrying Tracy in his arms.

"So how much do I owe for this visit." Deeks asked.

"Four hundred dollars." The receptionist said.

"For a checkup?" Deeks asked

"For her." The receptionist said pointing at Tracy, who started barking happily.

"Let me guess: Hetty paid for the checkup already?" Deeks asked to which the receptionist nodded.

Deeks paid the bill, plus a food and water dish for Tracy; then the Deeks family left the clinic.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty picked up the phone to call Deeks.

"_Hello._" Deeks said answering the phone.

"How was the checkup?" Hetty asked.

"_Clean bill of health._" Deeks said.

"I need you to go to the boat shed as soon as you get a chance." Hetty said.

"_A check up for myself?_" Deeks asked.

"Yes." Hetty said.

"_On my way._" Deeks said, and then disconnected the call.

Hetty hung up the phone on her desk in her office and then went to find the rest of the team.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

By the time that Deeks reached the boatshed it was nearing twelve o'clock. Deeks figured that he will have to keep Conor, Monty, and Tracy with him until after the appointment; then take him to Julia's. So Deeks parked the suv outside the boatshed, and then the four of them got out and went inside to meet with the doctor.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Eric and Nell were in ops, Sam and Callen were in the gym training, and Hetty was in her office. Hetty was putting the finishing touches on the paperwork for the house when her desk phone rang.

"Lange." Hetty said.

"_Hetty, Jon Doe is on the phone and wants to talk to the team. Also he said that Kensi is good to come home._" Eric said

Hetty look at her clock and saw that it was twelve fifteen. Deeks was still at the boatshed getting his "checkup".

"I'll rally the troops, Eric tell Jon to meet us at the boatshed. And tell Nell to meet us in the parking garage" Hetty said.

"_Roger that Hetty._" Eric said and then hung up the phone.

Hetty hung up her phone and then went to go find Sam and Callen and deliver the news.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks thought he was going to have to ref Conor, Monty and Tracy will getting checked out by the doctor, but they was pretty laid back. Actually Conor fell asleep on the couch with Monty and Tracy sleeping on either side of him. The sight on the couch brought tears to Deeks eyes.

"Are you okay Mr. Deeks?" A nurse asked.

All Deeks could do was point over to the couch, the nurse followed his finger to see what he was pointing at.

"That's sweet." The nurse said.

The doctor touch the rib cage on the right side and it elicited a response from Deeks. The nurse got out an ultrasound machine, and Deeks lie down on the table face up. The doctor applied the gel to Deeks ribs and then applied gentle press as to not make him anymore uncomfortable. The doctor took note of what he saw and wrote it down on the chart, and then he shut down the machine. When the doctor was satisfied with everything that he checked he started to fill out the chart. Deeks heard his phone vibrate on the table. Deeks saw that he had a message, it was from Callen.

[Stay there after your checkup. We will be meeting Jon Doe there.]

The first thing to cross Deeks mind was seeing Kensi again, then the overwhelming feelings of joy and happiness. Deeks was brought out of his reverie by the doctor.

"It looks like you're going to be okay. Aside from the two rib fractures you will be fine." The doctor said.

Deeks smiled for two reasons: a) he was no worse for wear; b) he was not _fine_, but he would live. The doctor wrote prescription for pain killers and muscle relaxers. The nurse pulled out a rib brace; to which Deeks gave her a funny look.

"Just in case." Was all she said.

Deeks shrugged and accept both of the prescriptions and the brace. Just as Deeks was walking the doctor and nurse out, he felt a tug at his left pant leg. He looked down and saw Tracy; she was whining in protest to keep him from leaving.

"I'm just going out to the vehicle." Deeks whispered. "Want to come along?"

Tracy sensed that Deeks was only leaving momentarily and would be returning, so she tagged along. Deeks stepped outside to put the prescripts in the glove compartment and the brace in the back seat. After he shut the door, Deeks bent down and picked up Tracy, but did so as to not aggravate his rib fractures. Deeks tucked Tracy under his arm on his good side, and then rubbed her head. Tracy licked Deeks face, and then the duo headed back into the boatshed and to await the arrival of the two teams.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was asleep in the boatshed for twenty minutes before Jon Doe and his team and the O.S.P. team showed up. Jon shook hands with Hetty, Sam, Nell and Callen; while Kensi hugged her family. They walked in the boatshed to have a brief. On the way in Kensi spotted Deeks suv, and got worked up. Kensi ran for the door, and went inside.

"What's got Kensi all worked up?" Sam asked.

"Probably that Acadia over in the corner." Nell said

"Ah. It's seems Deeks is got my message." Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Deeks! Conor!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Mommy!" A small voice shouted.

Kensi bolted around the corner to see Deeks passed out in the chair and then she saw a little figure come bolting towards her. Kensi had a split second to register that it was Conor, so she bent down and pulled her son into a strong hug; both mother and child crying.

"I thought I would never see you again." Conor said.

"No, never, never! I'll never abandon you!" Kensi exclaimed.

The teams walked in behind Kensi and Conor, but decided to hang back and watch the reunion. Kensi felt a tug at her pant leg, but as she turned to look at the offender she was tackled by Monty. So Kensi was being assaulted with two sets of tongues: one that was big and she was used, but Kensi felt a smaller tongue licking her face. When Monty backed off Kensi saw the owner of the second tongue, a Siberian husky puppy. Kensi got all emotional because she always want a Siberian husky for a pet when she was growing up, but never had the expenses to own one. Kensi bent down and picked up the puppy and held it tight; all the while the puppy was licking Kensi face some more. It was at this time that Deeks was waking up. He saw that Kensi was holing Tracy, cuddling the puppy; and he smile at the sight.

"Where did you come from little guy?" Kensi asked.

Tracy started to bark at Kensi taking offense.

"Sorry." Kensi said.

"He's a she." Deeks said approaching Kensi and Tracy from behind.

"How did you know?" Kensi asked with tears in her eyes.

"I have it on good authority that you like Siberian huskies." Deeks said.

"My mom." Kensi said.

"That's not that the best part." Deeks said.

"Oh yeah." Kensi said with a look of interest burning in her eyes.

"Yeah daddy, why's that? Conor asked.

Deeks scratched Monty behind his ears so he wouldn't feel left out, and then picked up Conor. Deeks remembered the fractures, and then put Conor back down.

"Sorry little man, but I'm injured. Her name is Tracy." Deeks said with a twinkle in his eye when he said the dog's name when he continued his conversation with Kensi.

Off in the hall Callen, Sam, and Hetty were snickering when they heard the dog's name, not missing the irony in the situation; Kensi started laughing hysterically.

"Who's Tracy?" Conor asked.

"Tracy is a mutual friend that introduced us." Deeks said.

-Well played.- Kensi mouthed. Deeks smiled back at Kensi.

Deeks and Kensi stared at each other for a time. They both had tears in their eyes, and when they couldn't resist it any longer Kensi put the Tracy, who went to go play with Monty and Conor; while Kensi and Deeks pulled each other into a deep embrace with a soul searing kiss. This was their cue to enter from the hall. Sam coughed to get Kensi and Deeks attention. When they noticed the group Kensi was about to look embarrassed, but Deeks pulled her into another kiss. After Kensi and Deeks parted, the group pulled up chairs and took a seat at the table. Deeks and Kensi were holding hands under the table.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: I decided to leave the fall of the science team for the next chapter because it would have ruined the mood of the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Jon Doe gave a quick debrief of what he had learned the past three years tailing the science team that was experimenting on Kensi and Deeks. The world kind of blurred out for Kensi and Deeks, they are still mildly aware of a briefing going on at the moment. Information was being exchanged: people, places, and things are being discussed. It was one person in particular that caught Kensi and Deeks eye. Kensi and Deeks emotions didn't betray them, but it was the little things; ever subtle changes in body motions, tension, squinting of the eyes.

{Whoever this man is has earned their ire.} Sam thought.

Then Jon Doe said the name of the man in question.

"This is the mastermind behind the whole experiment: Janus Koza." Jon said.

"That's a mixed heritage." Deeks said.

"Janus is Italian, but I'm not sure about the last name." Kensi said.

"Czechoslovakian." Both Sam and Callen said.

"How sweet, partners in synch." Deeks said.

Sam glared at Deeks who just smiled and looked back at Jon. Jon smiled at the two men and continued with the briefing, but Deeks interrupted him.

"Jon have you tracked Janus movements since I have been recovering?" Deeks asked.

"Tanner just learned his name three hours ago, and I haven't heard -"

Jon cut himself off when he heard his phone ring. Jon motioned that he had to take this call. Deeks pulled his phone out and called Eric.

"_Hello._" Eric said answering the phone.

"Eric run a trace on a man named Janus Koza." Deeks said.

Kensi and Nell listened intently to Eric and Deeks conversation from Deeks end.

"_What exactly am I looking for?_" Eric asked.

"Financials, travel plans, spending habits; the usual's." Deeks said

"_Why am I looking into this guy?_" Eric asked.

"This is the sociopath that kidnapped Kensi and me three years ago." Deeks said.

"_How far back to you want my search to go?_" Eric asked.

"As far back as there are records for the man, but I want you to run another trace; try tracking his recent movements starting about three weeks ago. Let me know where he went." Deeks said.

"_On it._" Eric said.

"Keep us posted." Deeks said.

Just as Deeks was getting off the phone Jon was returning to the table. Deeks and Kensi heard some laughing and yipping. They turned to look at Conor and Tracy playing, while Monty was asleep on the chair. Kensi and Deeks shared a look, and then returned their attention to Jon Doe.

"It seems that Janus has fled the country almost three weeks ago." Jon said.

"What now?" Nell asked.

"I already have Eric working on that." Deeks said.

"Alright, onto the topic at hand: the science team." Jon said.

"They're still operating?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask me why, but yes." Jon said

Jon put a blueprint of the building up on the plasma and started to brief the team, but Deeks tuned everybody out and looked at the blueprint. Something about it didn't sit right with him. Deeks remembers the lay out of the building, but there were some discrepancies that could make for breaching to be treacherous. There were a few choke points that could slow the team down, but what got his attention that he remember was that there was one point where the breaching team could get caught in a pincer attack. And if anybody went in the front without that knowledge would get slaughtered.

{But the problem was that there aren't enough people to split up and hit the two targets efficiently.} Deeks thought.

Then Deeks looked at Kensi and Nell.

{Those two plus I would make enough noise to weaken the pincer attack.} Deeks thought.

At this time Deeks was aware that a hand was on his shoulder, and knew that Kensi was concerned for his well-being. All Deeks did was lay a reassuring hand on top of Kensi hand. Deeks could see Kensi smile in his peripheral vision. It was at this time that Deeks was aware that Jon had made a statement directed at him.

"Sorry could you repeat that I was distracted by a nagging detail." Deeks said

"I'm going to leave at this outpost to direct us through the building." Jon said.

"Good." Deeks said.

"With that being said I will come here setup the command post, and then the three of us will travel to the building in question." Jon said to Callen and Sam, who just nodded.

The team parted ways to discuss the details of the mission. Deeks went to play with Conor and Tracy. After a time Kensi approached Deeks and they made small talk, or so it would seem to anybody looking at them from a distance.

"Care to explain why you zoned out there for the entire brief?" Kensi asked.

"They're going to be walking into a trap." Deeks said.

"What? Who's walking into a trap?" Kensi asked

"They didn't see it, but there is at least one room that would leave the breaching team vulnerable to a pincer attack." Deeks said.

Kensi took what Deeks said in stride and was going to tell Jon about it, but Deeks reached out his hand and stopped her from leaving. The sudden movement aggravated the rib fractures.

"Deeks you can't be serious about this." Kensi said, taking in the sight of her grimacing husband.

"Kensi it's the back door we used coming and going from the city." Deeks said after he had caught his breathe.

"You know Hetty is going to kill us." Kensi said.

"It's us or a whole tactical team plus Callen and Sam. Plus it's probably still coded to our fingerprints" Deeks shot back.

"So how are we going to go about this?" Kensi asked.

"Am I interrupting?" Nell asked.

"Depends on who you are asking, and if you are asking for our attention back at the table?" Deeks asked.

"What are you scheming about?" Nell asked.

"A problem with their plan." Kensi said

"Aren't you going to tell them?" Nell asked.

"Nope." Deeks said.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Nell asked.

"Fix it ourselves." Deeks said.

"You do realize that you two are on administration leave until cleared to return to the field?" Nell said.

"True, but this little problem can only be solved by one of us." Kensi said.

"Why?" Nell asked.

All Kensi and Deeks did was lift their index fingers to Nell, and went back to what they were doing. Nell was baffled by the response, but put it together.

"Only you two can go because of a fingerprint scanner?" Nell asked.

It was at the time that Tracy came over to Nell and said hi. Nell picked the puppy in her arms and petted it.

"Pretty much." Deeks said, who had turned his attention to Monty; and Conor had gone over to be held by Kensi.

Nell was mulling the details over in her head when Deeks spoke up.

"Want to join the party?"

"You sure that is a good idea?" Nell asked

"I figured you always wanted to be an agent, what better way to get more field experience?" Deeks asked.

"That is my dream, but it seems too hard to bear going in with you two not in top shape." Nell said.

"I've been in worse position on undercover stints with situations far graver than what they are now." Deeks said.

Nell mulled over some more and then asked.

"What should I do?"

"Grab a bulletproof vest in the morning and a couple of magazines for your Sig. Kensi grab two rifles, your Sig, my Smith and Wesson, ammo for all four weapons, and prep them for pick up in the morning. Then when we meet Jon Doe in the morning; we give them a half an hour to get there and setup, then we leave and go in the back door." Deeks said.

Deeks saw that Nell had a tablet and brought up the building blueprints. Deeks found the rooms that would leave the team vulnerable to the pincer attack.

"Tell Eric that you are going to the command post to work from their tomorrow, and that will ward off any suspicion." Deeks said.

"Alright." Nell said.

"Deeks." Jon said approaching the group.

"Yeah Jon." Deeks said.

"A word please." Jon said.

Deeks scratched Monty's head, and then got up to go speak with Jon.

"Any reservations" Kensi asked.

"I'll manage, but I'm a little worried." Nell said.

"Understandable." Kensi said.

"Thank you." Nell said.

The two friends sat in silence until the team broke to go back to the mission or home for the day.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What's bothering you?" Deeks asked Jon as the pulled away from Kensi and Nell.

"Tanner just got part of a communications log between Janus and some of his men that are heading here to America. He couldn't make out the whole thing, but a few names were involved." Jon said.

"Who's?" Deeks asked.

"Hetty, Granger, and your son." Jon said

"I'll have Eric run the details; send me a copy and he'll do the rest." Deeks said.

"Mr. Deeks, why don't you take Miss. Blye to see her mother." Hetty said.

"On it Hetty." Deeks said.

"The rest of you back to the mission so we can finish any outstanding paperwork before we get some new paperwork after tomorrow operation." Hetty said.

And with that the team split for the day going about their needed tasks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Kensi showed up at Julia's house it was three in the afternoon. Julia was expecting Deeks, Conor and Monty, but was surprised to see Kensi.

"I was expecting you earl- KENSI!" Julia exclaimed seeing her daughter.

The two women embraced each other, and Ann had rushed to see her daughter in law. After Julia had let go of her daughter both Ann and Kensi hugged, it was at this time that Julia heard voice, or more precisely a new bark. She looked down and saw Tracy. Julia bent down to pet Tracy. After petting her for a few seconds Julia looked at Deeks.

"Her name is Tracy, and yes she is a Siberian husky." Deeks said.

"How did you come across this little beauty?" Julia asked as she stepped aside to let Deeks, Conor and Monty in.

"Earlier we were at the vet getting Monty his yearly checkup. This little man had heard all the dogs barking, and wandered off to go play with them." Deeks said ruffling his son's hair.

"Hey." Conor said trying to straighten it out.

"Go play, will yeah." Deeks said, and with that Conor took off with Monty and Tracy following him. "Before I went up to the front desk to pay for the visit I heard Conor in the kennel room playing with the dogs. And from there you can guess the rest." Deeks said.

The four adults talked for hours. Kensi and Deeks avoided details of their detainment for the past three years, other than that it was fun filled listen to Julia getting to spend time with Conor; although Ann never got to meet Conor until now, but things are going to change.

{Well except that Janus has designs for my son.} Deeks thought.

Deeks listen while Julia told a story when she was at the park playing, Deeks looked at Kensi, and then he looked at Conor playing with Monty and Tracy. When the story finished Deeks looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing eight o'clock. Conor was walking up to him yawning.

"Getting sleepy there little man?" Deeks asked, himself yawning.

Conor nodded his head, and then reached out to Deeks. Deeks picked his son up and then headed for the front door.

"I think we're going to be taking off." Kensi said.

"Monty. Tracy. Move it." Deeks said.

Kensi, Ann and Julia saw the two dogs take off racing for the front door. The women rose from their seats and walked to front the door in time to see Deeks buckle Conor into his car seat and kiss him on the forehead.

"I guess Deeks is making up for both families." Julia and Ann both said at the same time.

Kensi laughed at the two women thinking the same thing, with both women sharing a knowing look.

"What?" Deeks asked as he turned around to see all three women staring at him.

"Nothing." Kensi said. "Bye mom. Bye Ann."

"Bye Kensi and Deeks." Both moms said.

"Bye mom. Bye Julia." Deeks said.

As Kensi approached the passengers door Deeks opened it for her. Kensi kissed Deeks, and then got in the vehicle. Deeks shut the door, and walked around to driver's door and got. He started the engine, and checked to make sure that both of them were wearing their seat belts. When he was satisfied, Deeks rolled down the window so they could wave and say goodbye one more time, and then they left for the night. When Kensi and Deeks got home Deeks put Conor to bed; while Kensi let Monty and Tracy to handle their business before calling it a night. Kensi and Deeks went to bed, and were out the moment their heads hit the pillow. Though Tracy was in the living room when they went to sleep, she made her way into Kensi and Deeks bedroom and slept on Monty's bed near Kensi.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Meanwhile at the Beale residence-

The case was pretty wrapped up so the two remembered the promise they made to each other when they adopted Conor that they would try to have children of their own. After the _third_ round of love making Eric got up, puts some shorts on, and went into the kitchen and make dinner for the couple. Nell put a nightgown on, and went to join Eric in the kitchen. They talked about all the things that they wanted to teach their child: computer techniques and surfing; just to name a few.

"I going to the command center and helping from there tomorrow." Nell said.

Eric was a little suspicious at first, and had a question glance on his face.

"Who else to help make integration the boatshed post with ops run smoother if you're going to working the data dump?" Nell asked

"Touché." Eric responded.

The couple ate dinner in silence, and then went back to bed, not without have a _fourth_ and final round of love making for the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Morning came quicker than any of the agents thought. So when nine thirty rolled around Hetty's team rolled in to get prepared for the day. Nell meet Kensi in the armory and the two women loaded the necessary gear into the back of Deeks suv and parked in his usual spot. Then an hour later the team mounted up and headed to the boatshed to meet Jon Doe and his team.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As the team entered the boatshed to see that Jon Doe and his men; who had most of the computers setup, and waiting for a tech specialist to help integrate their systems with ops. Jon Doe looked questioningly at Deeks because of Nell and Kensi following in behind him, but he kept it to himself. He figured Deeks had some information about the raid they were about to run, or even some knowledge about the building that could help the team succeed, but kept it to himself.

{I don't care what the info is, as long as it doesn't interfere with the operation.} Jon thought to himself.

Jon brief Callen, Sam, and the tactical unit that would be performing the raid. After he was satisfied that they weren't any questions the team loaded up in the vans and headed for the building and prepare to breach the building. Just as they leaving Jon shot a text message off to Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks checked his phone for the message and saw that it was from Jon.

[Don't fail. Whatever it is you have planned.]

[Roger that.] Deeks texted back.

"Tanner when they breach the building cutting the security to the entire building." Deeks said

"Why?" Tanner asked looking up from readout in time to see Kensi and Nell walk in with their load out.

"Let's just say that I saw something yesterday in the blueprint that leaves the team vulnerable to a pincer attack. We're going to back them up, unofficially. Deeks said.

"What about your boss?" Tanner asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time that her agents broke protocol to save the team." Deeks said.

"Sidorov?" Nell asked.

"Yep." Deeks said.

With that being said the team finished gearing up in silence, and then left for the building; and prepared to breach when the signal was given.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Sam, Callen, and the tactical team from N.C.I.S. were preparing to breach the building alongside Jon Doe and his men. Eagle one was posted two buildings down, and given instructions to wound anybody not wearing N.C.I.S. colors, Jon Doe's colors. Jon gave the signal and the men in the lead breached the door, and everything went as the planned. It wasn't until the made it a third of the way from the main door did they have a problem. The team got ambushed and was taking fire from both sides, just as Deeks predicted.

"Where did they get all of these men from?" Sam asked.

"Most likely military contractors." Callen said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hetty the breaching team has been ambushed and will most likely start taking loss soon." Eric said, and then a new important detail caught his attention. "Hetty, when did you get the agent's vehicle low-jacked?"

"Right after Kensi and Deeks went missing three years ago why?" Hetty asked

"It seems Deeks is on sight about to save the team." Eric said.

"What about Miss. Blye and Miss Jones?" Hetty asked.

Eric taped into the boatshed camera and saw that neither Nell nor Kensi were there.

"Breaching from the rear of the building with Deeks." Eric said.

"It seems my agents have a problem with following orders." Hetty said, and then left to go make herself a pot of tea. Even though her agents disobeyed a direct order, Hetty smiled knowing that Deeks would bring her team back in one piece.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The breaching team had sustain minimal loses, mostly grazing and flesh wounds because the room just happened to have decent cover, but it wouldn't last forever. Next thing Sam and Callen heard is gun fire although it wasn't coming into the room, but from outside the room; then the gunfire ceased entirely. The next thing they heard made their day.

"Alright ladies drop your panties and get a move on it. We still have a building to clear, and a science team to secure."

The team exited their cover to see Deeks standing in one doorway holding his ribs, while Nell and Kensi were in the other doorway.

"Any more surprises?" Jon asked Deeks.

"Not sure, but let's clear the building to make sure." Deeks said.

"What's your plan Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Callen, Sam and Jon finish clearing the building, you three get the wounded back to the main entrance; while the three of us will secure the science team." Deeks said.

Deeks was winded after the speech so he took a moment to compose himself, and then Kensi, Nell and Deeks went to find the science team, while Callen, Sam and Jon went to clear the building; while the three men that Deeks pointed to help get the wounded back to the entrance.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three hours later the science team had been secured and the building had been cleared. The team and Jon Doe and his men were outside going over the final details of the case. It was at the end of the briefing that Hetty showed up to congratulate the team, and have a private word with Deeks.

"Mr. Deeks, a word." Hetty said.

Deeks nodded at Kensi letting her know that he would be fine, and then followed Hetty.

"Looks like we owe Deeks another one." Sam said to nobody in particular.

"Put it on his tab." Kensi said attempting to tell a joke in Deeks place; to which it got a chuckle out of the group.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"How are the ribs?" Hetty

"Better once they heal." Deeks said, and then held his side to ease the pain.

"You made a huge gamble Mr. Deeks, what if it went wrong?" Hetty asked

"No one knew the building like Kensi and I; anyways I think most of their forces were expended keeping our breaching team tied down." Deeks said.

"I don't care; you three could have still been hurt or killed. You and Kensi are on leave, effective immediately; I don't want to both of you back until you have healed completely, and pass you psych evals and have requalified." Hetty said and then turned and left Deeks where he was standing. After Hetty had got back in her car and left the scene that Deeks realize that he had missed a message on his phone; probably while Hetty was chewing him a new one.

[Thank you for bring my team home safely.]

It was a text from Hetty. Deeks smiled and sent a message back to her.

[You're welcomed.]

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks approached the team and was greeted with thank yous' and hugs, though Deeks had to head Sam off before he got a bear hug from the man.

"You guys think you can handle everything from here?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah we got. Everything okay?" Sam asked

"Hetty put us on leave, and doesn't want us back until we're healed and jumped the usual hoops." Deeks said.

"See you in three months." Callen said.

With that Deeks put his arm around Kensi, and the couple left to head home. Kensi and Deeks planned to enjoy their three months off.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: One more chapter of the usual hijinks with the team next chapter. I think it's time for Kensi and Talia to meet. The end is near, but don't worry I have plans involving Jon Doe, and Deeks; so stay tuned.


	10. Truths Hidden in the Shadows

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: Fair warning it's going to be a long chapter, with a twist, and a little bit comedy mixed in. So strap in and enjoy the ride.

Kensi and Deeks made their way back to the office and dropped off their gear and then went to pick up Conor from Julia's house. When they got back to their apartment Kensi and Deeks help Conor get his things, and clothing situated and set up his train set. While Conor was distracted by his train set, Kensi and Deeks brainstormed on what they can do; seeing as how they had three months off.

"Where should we go on vacation?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know, but as long as it isn't in Europe I'm okay with that." Kensi said.

There was a moment of silence, and then Kensi started to get emotional. Deeks got up from his chair, and went to join his wife on the loveseat, and hold her in his arm. There was more silence before Deeks spoke.

"Still have nightmares from when we were held captive?" Deeks asked.

Kensi started to sniffle, and her bottom lip quivered as she nodded her head; Kensi started to cry as quietly as she could without disturbing their son. Then Deeks had an idea.

"How about we go to the Grand Canyon next week, just the three of us?" Deeks asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Kensi said.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow I'll look into flights and hotels. We leave Sunday, and stay for a week." Deeks said.

Kensi lifted her eyes to thank Deeks, but all she could do was nod her head. Deeks kissed Kensi, and the couple just sat in silence watching their son play with his train set. The peacefulness and the serenity of the moment brought back a conversation she had with Hetty almost seven years prior. The conversation brings back happy memories of more innocent times, but given what they went through and their son on the living room floor playing.

{I wouldn't change it for anything.} Kensi thought.

"Babe." Kensi said.

"Yeah, Fern." Deeks said before looking at Kensi.

"Remember back when we were chasing Shepard, who had the materials to fashion a dirty bomb?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah." Deeks said as Monty and Tracy came over to sit at Kensi and Deeks feet, and just rested. Kensi stood up so she can sit with her feet underneath her. Deeks wrapped an arm around Kensi shoulders and Kensi snuggled into Deeks. Deeks winced and Kensi attempt to lighten the pressure on Deeks chest. After Deeks caught his breath, and regained his composure Kensi continued with the story.

"Well before you walked to grill me about getting the gear, Hetty said that one day when I was ready to hang up my gun that I would want something more to come home to besides a room full of ancient weapons." Kensi said.

Kensi could feel Deeks stiffen, and then shift his head towards her attempting to understand where this is going.

"NO! I don't plan on retiring and become a stay at home mom, but I'm glad that I have you and Conor. Some days coming home to an empty apartment hurt some times. I remember a couple of nights I was on the verge of calling you to come over, or if I could come over to quell the emptiness." Kensi said.

"You are glad that the lonely nights are over and that I am in your life full time." Deeks said and he could feel Kensi nod her head yes.

Deeks look off in the distance when he heard a thump on the floor. Both Kensi and Deeks turned to see Conor had passed out. Deeks got up to go put Conor in bed and then came back to Kensi, but didn't join her on the sofa; all Deeks did was hold out his hand. Kensi took his hand with a questioning glance on her face.

"Why don't you show me how much you appreciate my presence for breaking the loneliness." Deeks said; more a statement than a question.

Kensi and Deeks smiled at each other. When Kensi was on her feet, she leaded the way to the bedroom; where the couple had a fun filled night of enjoying each other's bodies for the first time in three years.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

On the other side of the country, somebodies phone was ringing.

"Hello." A man said.

"_How long until we can put our plans into action?_" The man on the other end of the line asked.

"Given that both the Conor's parents are on medical leave recovering from their time as your slaves, three months, Mr. Koza" The man said.

"_Fine. Don't want it to be that obvious that I'm about to strike again. Give it month after Kensi and Marty Deeks returning to work then we strike._" Janus said.

"How do we proceed?" The man asked.

"_Kill Granger; then kidnap Hetty Lange, and Conor Deeks._" Janus said, and then disconnected the call.

{As you wish.} The man thought as he shut the line down on his end.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"JON!" Tanner yelled out.

"What do you have?" Jon asked as he run up to the computer techs desk.

"It looks like Janus is putting his plans into play; albeit, they won't be acted upon for quite a while." Tanner said, and then handed Jon the transcript of the call he just intercepted.

After reading the message, Jon put the paper down. And went to make a phone call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It was late, and Eric decided to burn some midnight oil. It was twelve thirty in the morning we Eric decoded the rest of the transmission that Jon had come across. What he read made his mouth go dry.

Kill Granger; then kidnap Hetty Lange, and Conor Deeks.

Eric didn't have the whole text just a part of it, but it didn't matter; what he saw was enough to pick up the phone and call the Director, but instead called Hetty. Eric picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"_Mr. Beale, you better have a good reason for calling me on the line._" Hetty warned as she answered the phone.

"I could hang up and call the Assistant Director Granger or Director Vance if you like." Eric said.

"_Don't hang up Eric!_" Hetty exclaimed. "_You have my attention._"

"I finally decoded what I could of that message that Jon Doe gave us. All it said was that they were going to kill the Assistant Director, and kidnap you and Conor Deeks." Eric said.

"_Do we have any more of the message?_" Hetty asked.

"No, and I have no way to get in contact with Jon Doe and asked if he has the rest of the message." Eric said.

"_We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now go home Mr. Beale, your wife is waiting for you._" Hetty said.

"I'd ask how you would know that little tidbit, but I'd be wasting my time doing so." Eric said.

"_Yes you would Mr. Beale._" Hetty said, and then hung up the phone.

Eric shut down his computer and then left for the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

While Hetty was at her desk the following day she got a call from Kensi informing her that the family would be leaving for a trip to the Grand Canyon, and wouldn't be back for a week. After Kensi had finished the call, Hetty made a few phone calls. After hanging up after the final call Hetty smiled to herself and at the tiny box in her bag.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two days into the Deeks family vacation-

Deeks was out and running a few errands leaving Kensi and Conor alone and letting them have mother son bonding time. Half way through his errands he was stopped by a familiar restricted number on his phone.

"What can I do you for Jon?" Deeks asked.

"_Are you alone?_" Jon asked.

"Kensi and Conor are back at the hotel room." Deeks said.

Deeks heard the line go dead, and then he saw Jon appear out of nowhere.

"You're going to have to teach me that little trick." Deeks said as he was disconnecting the line on his end and putting the phone away.

Jon and Deeks talked shop for a few minutes before Jon got down to business.

"Tanner intercepted a communication between Janus and one of lackey's. They plan on killing Granger and kidnapping Hetty and your son a month after you and Kensi return to work." Jon said.

"Wonderful." Deeks said.

"Any plans?" Jon asked.

"I might be able to scare something up." Deeks said.

"This is my number; let me know if you come up with anything." Jon said.

Deeks received a text message, which had Jon's number. When Deeks looked up after putting Jon's number into his phone, Jon had disappeared.

"Maybe he can teach me that trick later." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles: O.S.P. ops-

Nell walked in and saw Eric; who looked like he had been frozen in his chair and had a look of dumbstruck on his face.

"Something wrong babe?" Nell asked

"Huh? What?" Eric asked, as if Nell had snapped him out of a trance.

"I asked if you were okay because you looked to be frozen in your chair, and had a look of confusion on your face." Nell said

"Oh yeah. Well I was running a search that Deeks had asked me to do." Eric explained as Nell took her seat next to him. "The Janus Koza that Deeks had me track is, well not the Janus Koza that started the whole mess." Eric said.

"Okay you lost me Eric. From the top please." Nell said.

"In short the Janus Koza isn't the Janus Koza that started the whole thing. Forty years ago Granger and Hetty were on an op for the C.I.A. called _Operation Nightingale_. They were tasked with taking down this man: Janus Koza." Eric said.

Eric brought a picture of Janus Koza: The man was in his early fifties with the physical traits to match. Nell nodded her head in understanding and still tracking with him.

"Well in all actuality they failed their mission." Eric said. "Janus wound up in a coma for ten years. Until his son, Janus Koza the second, stepped up killed him and took over the family business."

"Is there an Oedipus complex mixed in there somewhere?" Nell asked.

"If it is whoever wrote the file left it out." Eric said. "Junior was active in many terrorist groups until this man came alone."

Eric brought up a photo of a familiar face.

"JON DOE!" Nell exclaimed.

"Actually his real name is Sasha Pellegrino." Eric said.

"Why the fake name?" Nell asked.

"Compliments of this man." Eric said.

Eric brought a photo of a man: about twenty years younger.

"Assistant Director Granger!" Nell exclaimed.

"Nell keep your voice down!" Eric hissed.

"Sorry." Nell said.

"Continuing on. It seems that Sasha was with a unit in Marine Force Recon." Eric said.

"The Assistant Director sure does love Force Recon." Nell said.

"Tell me about." Eric said.

"How does Sasha get mixed up with Granger and Janus?" Nell asked.

"Ten years after Junior took over the business, Sasha and his marine unit were tasked with taking him down, but the mission was compromised before the marines left the base. Janus set up an ambush and attempted to wipe out the unit." Eric said.

"But Sasha escaped." Nell said.

"Just barely." Eric said. "If Granger hadn't shown up when he did, Sasha would have died in the field."

"So Granger patches Sasha up and say that he owes him. In the process Sasha's name gets buried and Jon Doe is born." Nell said.

"Pretty much." Eric said.

"So _Operation Night Wing _is juniors attempt at vengeance for wounding his father?" Nell asked.

"More or less." Eric said.

"So when do Kensi and Deeks return?" Nell asked.

"From vacation? Or from leave?" Eric asked.

"Both." Nell said.

"The will be back from vacation this Sunday, and won't be back from medical leave for another eleven weeks." Eric said.

"Meet with Deeks half through their leave." Nell said.

"And Kensi?" Eric questioned.

"We'll inform her of message." Nell said.

"But you think Deeks will come up with some outrageous plan to take Janus down and save the day." Eric said.

"More or less." Nell said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

On Friday Hetty rented a couple of storages lockers and move the contents of Deeks and Kensi apartment into the spaces. Then she headed to one of the safe houses and had the locks changed and security system updated. It would be a fitting gift to Kensi and Deeks to congratulate them on getting married, even if it was three years too late. And for her grandson a model for his train set.

"I'm going to have to tell Deeks that this is for Conor." Hetty said to herself.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Saturday night before Kensi and Deeks leave to come back to Los Angeles the family is having dinner out and decided to have a walk around the area. Kensi was looking around and enjoying herself when Deeks got distracted.

"Babe, everything okay?" Kensi asked.

"Huh, no; everything is great." Deeks said. "I want to take a picture of the two of you."

Kensi behind Conor, and the two of them smiled as Deeks took the picture. Deeks looked at the picture, and then went to show it to Kensi and Conor; all the while staring down a man that rubbed Deeks the wrong way. The man realized that he had been made and then left without provocation. Kensi smiled at the picture and showed it to Conor, and neither of them were any the wiser about the man that was nonchalantly trying to follow them.

{You might get away for now, but I have you on candid camera. So I will find you.} Deeks thought.

The family went back to their hotel and got ready for bed; their flight back to Los Angeles was an early one.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It was Nine A.M. the follow day, and Sam was wondering what was so important that Hetty had him pick Deeks, Kensi and Conor up from the airport for.

{Don't get me wrong I love the family and everything, but I had skip to out on my morning run so I could be here by six.} Sam thought.

Next thing Sam heard was the passenger door opening and Deeks put Conor in the seat strapping him in.

"Deeks." Sam said.

"Sam." Deeks said back.

"How are you doing buddy?" Sam asked Conor.

"Great." Conor said back. Then the door behind Conor opened ad Kensi got in, with Deeks shutting it behind her.

"Kensi." Sam said.

"Hi Sam; how are Michelle and the family doing?" Kensi asked.

"They're good. Actually they are at a cookout that starts in twenty minutes." Sam said.

"We're good to go." Deeks said after he got in and buckled himself in.

Sam checked to make sure everybody was buckled in and pulled out of the space and headed towards the party. The entire trip the family spent sharing stories with Sam about their time visiting the Grand Canyon; albeit, Deeks left out the fact that they were being follow.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

When Sam pulled up to the house the quartet could smell the meat cooking on the grill. Sam got out and helped Deeks unpack the luggage as Kensi and Conor went into the house and out into the backyard where the rest of the O.S.P. team was currently located. Callen, Michelle, Sam's daughter, Eric, Nell and Hetty. Also in attendance were Julia Feldman, and Ann Brandel. Just as Deeks was making his way out into the backyard he was greeting by his fur children, Monty and Tracy. Hetty called everybody to attention to give a speech, per se.

"I want to congratulate everybody on a job well done: from learning the whereabouts of our two lost agents, to the removing the science team that was experimenting on the said agents. So this is a celebration of a job well done." Hetty said.

"Hey where's Granger?" Eric asked.

"He had pressing business in Washington to attend to. Was I supposed to invite the Assistant Director?" Hetty asked.

"LORD NO!" Deeks exclaimed.

The team shared a chuckle at Deeks approval of not inviting Granger. The rest of the day was filled with eating great tasting food and playing games. Deeks pulled Callen aside to have a private conversation with him.

"Can I help you Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Not really, but I want to asked: Where's Joelle?" Deeks asked.

"It was a mutually beneficial breakup: She didn't want to be lied to, and I wasn't going to disrespect her wishes." Callen said.

"It was fun while it lasted." Deeks said.

"True, I was arrest by a woman while you and Kensi were gone. Some women I don't mind if they put me in handcuffs, but that woman I did not like her putting handcuffs on me." Callen said.

Deeks gave Callen a pointed glance.

"What?" Callen asked.

"You might want to rethink your rule about not dating cops." Deeks said.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"Did you hear yourself? That sounds like something I would say." Deeks said trying to hide the giddiness in his voice; that and the fact that Callen might find a stable partner.

"It does, doesn't it?" Callen asked.

Deeks smiled at Callen and went to join his wife, and Callen went to join Sam; all the while thinking about what Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Twelve hours later-

It was getting late, and the natives were about to start heading home, but Hetty had a few more surprises in store for her family.

"I want to say that there are a few surprises to announce about a little family." Hetty said.

Both Kensi and Deeks, and Eric and Nell were looking at each other and thinking to themselves.

{Hetty knows.} The two couples thought; albeit, Eric already knew that Hetty knew about them.

"The house we are celebrating at was a safe house of ours, but I think it would be appropriate gift to give as to give to Kensi and Deeks as congratulations on the two big events in their lives." Hetty said.

Kensi and Deeks shared a nervous smile while the group stared at them.

"What else besides Conor don't we know about?" Callen and Sam asked.

"You two haven't told have you?" Julia asked Kensi and Deeks.

To which the couple shook their heads no.

"You didn't?!" Sam asked incredulously.

Both Kensi and Deeks reaching beneath their shirts in unison and pulled out their necklaces that had their wedding bands on it.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?!" Callen asked unable to hide his confusion.

"Three years." Deeks said.

"Ever since we finished the Devereux case?!" Sam and Callen exclaimed.

"More or less, yeah." Kensi said.

Nell ran over and gave Kensi a hug, and then walked to take a seat next to Eric.

"Who knew?" Callen said sharing a look with Sam.

"Just our parents." Deeks said point over at Julia and Ann, who in turn waved back at the group.

"It seems that those to can keep better secrets than us." Callen said.

"Tell me about it." Sam said.

"Not only that, but congratulations in order for Eric and Nell too." Hetty said.

"Nerd herd, did you pull one of our numbers and elope too?" Deeks asked Nell and Eric unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

Eric and Nell hid their hands, and then revealed that they too had also eloped, like Kensi and Deeks, when they raised their left hands there were rings on their fingers.

"When's the big day, Callen?" Sam asked jokingly.

Both Hetty and Deeks inhaled sharply at the joke; although nobody caught it.

"Not anytime soon." Callen said to Sam.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." Sam said slapping his partner on the back.

"And a gift for my adopted grandson." Hetty said pulling a gift from the nearby table that everybody had missed.

Conor had approached Hetty and took the gift. Conor hugged Hetty and said.

"Thank you Grandma Hetty."

It went without saying that there were tears in the eyes of every adult present, even Julia and Ann had tears.

"That present is for Conor, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said after she regained her composure.

Deeks and Kensi looked at Hetty, wondering what that comment was all about. But it made perfect sense to Deeks once Conor removed the paper and he saw the present.

"Whoa!" Deeks said.

"Is that a?" Kensi asked.

"Yes it!" Deeks said.

"Look daddy a new train for my set!" Conor exclaimed.

Both Tracy and Monty came over to see what the commotion was about.

"What's so special about that model?" Sam asked

"That's an Airfix HO-scale 262 Prairie Tank." Deeks explained to his son. "Hetty how did you get a hold of one of these? They don't even make these anymore."

"I have my ways, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said with a knowing smile.

"Walked right into that one." Deeks said sheepishly.

"And with the announcements and congratulations out of the way, I think it's time to wrap this party up." Hetty said.

And one by one the party guest said their final good byes and congratulations to both couples, and made the way home. The final people to leave were Julia and Ann.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two months later-

"Um. Hello." Deeks said sleepily into his phone.

"_Deeks are you available?_" Eric asked.

"Why? What time is it?" Deeks asked.

"_Five forty-five._" Eric said.

"In the morn- this better be worth it Eric." Deeks threatened. "Where do you want to meet?"

"At the beach, where we like to surf." Eric said.

"Be there in twenty." Deeks said, and then disconnected the call.

"What did Eric want?" Kensi asked rousing from her slumber.

"Lord only knows. I swear these people must have special powers to know to call this early in the morning after we made love to each other." Deeks said as he was getting out of bed to get dressed.

After Deeks was fully dressed, he kissed Kensi good-bye, and then went to meet Eric.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Eric was already waiting for Deeks when he pulled up at the beach.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait another month when Kensi and I returned to work?" Deeks asked as he approached Eric. Deeks noticed that Eric had a file in his hands.

{At least this trip won't be in vain.} Deeks thought.

"You will want to see this?" Eric said, and then handed over the file.

After Deeks took the file from Eric, Eric got back in his car and left. Deeks just stood there; staring at Eric as he left him standing there.

{JERK!} Deeks screamed in his mind.

Eric woke him up at five forty-five in the morning just to give him a file, and then take off without give him the rundown on the file. Deeks armed his suv, and then walked over to the nearest picnic table and opened the file. When Deeks read the first page his mouth almost hit the ground seeing that it was a personnel file, and the history of Janus Koza. By the time Deeks finished reading the file it was eight in the morning. So Deeks thought up a scheme to hide the file, or at least the bit about Conor being kidnapped from Kensi.

{I'll tell Kensi. Once I can come up with a plan that doesn't get Granger kill- maybe I should do that.} Deeks thought.

And with that Deeks closed the file and went to get donuts for his wife.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Present day-

Deeks and Kensi entered bull pen bickering as usual about a recipe that Kensi wanted to try. It wasn't that Deeks didn't want to try it, but.

"What's wrong with the recipe Deeks?" Kensi asked seriously.

To which both senior agent turned their attention to the couple and listen to the spat.

"If it was the recipe I wouldn't have a problem eating a massive amount of chocolate for dinner." Deeks said.

"So. What's the problem?" Kensi asked.

"What's the problem Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Kensi wants to have a chocolate cake for dinner." Deeks said.

"I know you're not worried about feeding Kensi sweet tooth." Callen smirked at Deeks.

"IF that was true I wouldn't be complaining, but what I'm not trying to do is enable my son to develop a sweet tooth." Deeks said glaring at Kensi, as he was putting his bag on his desk.

Kensi glared at Deeks, but conceded his point.

"Touché." Kensi said.

"So what's the on deck?" Deeks asked as him and Kensi took their seats.

"Dead Petty officer caught in the middle of a drug ring." Sam said without looking up from his computer.

"D.E.A. involved?" Deeks asked.

"Yes." Callen said without looking up from his paper work.

"_She _isn't involved is she?" Deeks asked dreading the answer to this question.

"Yep." Sam said.

"You got it." Callen said.

"I'll be back." Deeks said.

Deeks got up from his chair and left the bull pen in the direction of the gym.

"What was that all about?" Kensi asked wondering what just transpired between the three men.

"The three men were talking about the liaison with the D.E.A.; Agent Talia Del Campo." Hetty said passing through the bull pen.

Kensi looked after Deeks with fire in her eyes, and Callen and Sam were about to run for the hills.

"Settle down Mrs. Deeks!" Hetty shouted as she turned and stared Kensi down with an even greater fire in her eyes than Kensi. "It was my call to pair them up in the first place."

After Hetty finished, she continued to track Deeks down. It was at least ten minutes after Hetty left before anybody spoke.

"Deeks hid Talia from you because he was force to work with her." Callen said.

"Neither of them even wanted to be partners." Sam said.

"But seeing as how you were in Afghanistan at the time and Deeks was without a partner." Callen continued.

"Hetty force Deeks to partner up with Talia." Sam finished.

"So do I have anything I have to worry about with the Agent _Del Campo_?" Kensi asked with disgust in her voice.

"Really?" Callen asked.

"Once you meet her you'll understand." Sam said. "Not to mention Deeks and you are already connected at the hip."

Kensi beamed at Sam's comment, and with that being said the three agents returned to their work.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Hetty had an idea that Deeks could be found at the shooting range, and her ears didn't disappoint her. As she was approaching the gun range she heard the discharge of her agents Smith and Wesson as he was working on his aim, not that it was in question, and relieving some stress for only being back for less the two hours on the job. Hetty waited for Deeks to empty his magazine, and then enter the range.

"Problems Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"That's an understatement and a rhetorical question, and you know it Hetty." Deeks said sharply.

"Kensi has been informed that decision to partner you up with Miss. Del Campo was mine." Hetty said.

"I know that I blew Kensi off without giving her an explanation, but working with Talia that left a bad taste in my mouth. She was hitting on me, and flirting with me. I wanted nothing to do with her." Deeks said.

"Yeah I had a short conversation with Kensi before coming to find you." Hetty said.

Deeks stared at Hetty for a beat.

"I'm going to say that you yelled at Kensi is more like it." Deeks said.

"More, or less; there is an update on the current case. So you are needed in ops." Hetty said, and then walked away.

Deeks wondered what the case was about. So he reloaded his gun, threw out the target he was using, and then head for ops.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks walked into ops the team was assembled and waiting for him. The briefing was routine. The leads had been tracked back to the petty officer and a strip club. The club was legit, but it had shady dealings with questionable characters. The strip club wasn't an unknown to him, nor was he a stranger to the club. Deeks has had many an undercover assignments involving the club, albeit none involving the staff, but what the kicker is what he is going to have to do this time; and he had more intimate dealings with the club too

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna I want you to check out the residence of the petty officer again." Hetty said entering the room.

"Look for any information that can shed light on our new leads?" Callen asked.

"Yes." Hetty said, and with that Sam and G left.

"Mr. and, is it Mrs. Deeks or Miss. Blye?" Hetty asked.

"Even if you try to hide that were married, someone will put two and two together and figure it out, but it's your call to keep your maiden name." Deeks said.

"When you put it that way." Kensi said to Deeks. "Mrs. Deeks."

"The two of you my office." Hetty said. "We have a special assignment for the two of you.

Kensi and Deeks share a look of horror, and then follow Hetty to her office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"I did some digging and think that the best way we are going to get Intel, and a head count of all the players involved is to have eyes inside." Hetty said

Upon the word _inside_ leaving Hetty's mouth Deeks was about to run for the hills, but instead he opted hide his face in his hand.

"Something wrong Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked with a knowing smile on her face.

Kensi gave Deeks a questioning look, and then her eye got big as saucers.

"Do I get to play the bodyguard!?" Kensi asked, with excitement radiating off of her in waves.

"Wow! Excite much, Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"No Mrs. Deeks, you are going to be a patron of the club; albeit, you get to enjoy the scenery." Hetty said.

"Works for me." Kensi said.

"Eric has you backstopping-"

"I think I have this covered." Deeks said.

Kensi and Hetty share a look, and then turned back to Deeks.

"If you know I was a stripper when I was in college, and law school then you know that I'm a regular at that club. I haven't been back in about twenty-five plus years, but I'm no stranger there." Deeks said, and then got heading towards wardrobe.

"Enjoy the show Mrs. Deeks." Hetty said after Deeks was out of earshot.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Kensi said excitedly. "Hetty how long is this little escapade going to last?"

"Month maybe, why?" Hetty asked.

"Just in case the manager of the club asks." Kensi said, and then got up and scurried off towards wardrobe.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was trying on a nice tuxedo, which he was borrowing for his return interview. He didn't need the lavish outfit, seeing as how the people of the club loved him, but he didn't start off on the wrong foot.

"Babe." Kensi called out as she entered wardrobe, but then she stop dead in her tracks upon seeing Deeks in the tux.

"Play nice and you might get a private show later." Deeks said.

"I just want to know: What was your stage name? Magic Marty? Dirty Deeks? OH I know: Scabby Spice." Kensi said then she started to cackle with unabated hysteria.

"If you wanna to know, you gotta show; to see what I got going on." Deeks said as he turned to check himself out in the mirror.

After Deeks was satisfied with his look, he turned to face Kensi and allow her to stare at her husband looking sharp in a tux. Deeks approached Kensi, gave a quick kiss, and then went to make contact with the manager.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What do you think Kensi and Deeks are going to be doing while we are staking out the club?" G asked Sam.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sam said.

They have been at the Petty Officers residence for an hour, and haven't turned anything up.

"Sam." Callen said.

Sam dropped what he was doing and made his way towards Callen to see what he found. Upon entering the room that G was in Sam saw the paper work.

"I'm calling it in." Sam said.

Sam walked away to call Hetty so she can brief the D.E.A., in turn Callen follow him out. The note on the paper work said that they would be meeting in twenty days to do the deal, but they would be doing cursory meetings just to make sure everything went to plane.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hello." Deeks said.

"_Mr. Deeks; Mr. Hanna called saying that there would be a meeting at the club in a couple of days, but they also learned that there would be a deal going down in twenty days._" Hetty said.

Deeks stopped in his tracks.

{This little op would last for twenty more days.} Deeks thought.

"_Mr. Deeks?_" Hetty asked.

"We'll get the information." Deeks said.

"_Keep me posted._" Hetty said and the hung up the phone.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Needless to say that Deeks was welcomed with open arms at the club, seeing as how he was a crowd favorite. Two days into the undercover gig Deeks was dancing away on the stage doing one of his old routines that always got the crowd in an uproar. Deeks was working the crowd, but his eyes were periodically wandering towards his wife in the back.

"_What's the matter babe?_" Kensi heard Deeks asked with a thick foreign accent.

"Sven? Really? Isn't that some kind of stripper cliché: built men pretending to from some European country? " Kensi asked.

"_What's the matter Princes: my non foreign goodness too much for you to handle? Not only that Sven is a classic._" Deeks said still in character.

"For strippers or you?" Kensi asked teasing Deeks.

"_Seeing as how the crowd is up on its feet, I'm going to say me, but don't worry I'm saving some of my best moves for later._" Deeks said.

Deeks could hear Kensi sigh loudly through the ear piece, and Kensi could see Deeks crack a huge smile.

"_Deeks what are you doing?_" A voice asked through the ear piece.

"_Are you watching from ops Callen?_" Deeks asked.

"_Yes._" Sam said.

"_Then you know darn well what I'm doing._" Deeks said.

Kensi was laughing silently to herself listening the Sam and Callen grilling Deeks about what he was currently doing.

"_You there too, Kens?_" Callen asked.

"As if Hetty could keep me away." Kensi said.

"_Well at we know that Kensi being well taken care._" Sam said.

"_Talk all you want Sam, but with a body like yours, you would-_" 

"_Finishing that sentence would be in total bad taste and lose many people at home Deeks._" Sam said.

Kensi heard a bit of the conversation going on between Sam and Callen, but her attention was drawn to a new face that had just entered the club within the last ten minutes. She was staring at Deeks like he was a piece of meat.

"Deeks: the brunette to you one o'clock; friend of yours?" Kensi asked.

Deeks didn't even break character when he saw the woman Kensi was talking about.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Talia was here to meet with the people involved in the drug deal, so she showed up early to get a good seat. Upon entering she saw a familiar face that was up on the stage dancing; one that she hasn't seen in four years. As she was making her way towards the stage, she was stopped by some random woman. Another brunette that was smoking hot, and completely doable. The woman was waving for her to follow.

"Can I help you?" Talia asked.

"No, but I'm just giving you a heads up. Deeks is undercover at the moment." Kensi said.

"Wow." Talia said turning to look at Deeks, and then back her. "And you are?"

"I'm his partner, Kensi."

**T.B.C.**

A/N: I'm going to have Kensi drop the bomb on Talia about their relationship status in the next chapter. Next chapter is the epilogue, so thanks for hanging in there and enjoying the ride.


	11. Operation Inganno

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Talia took into account what Kensi said.

{Partners. If their just partners I don't think she'll mind, albeit, Deeks never said that his partner was beautiful.} Talia thought.

"Partners?" Talia asked.

"_With privileges._" Deeks said as he continued to dance.

"With privileges." Kensi said.

"_That's my girl!_" Deeks said.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Talia asked.

"You're a smart girl Talia, you figure it out." Kensi said.

It took Talia a minute to put two and two together, and then it dawn on her.

_{Partners with privileges_, are these serious?} Talia thought.

"Does your boss know about you?" Talia asked.

"_Which one: the assistant director, or Hetty?_" Deeks asked.

"Which one: our assist director, or our operations manager?" Kensi asked with a smirk on her face.

"_Ha!_" Deeks laughed.

"Your manager?" Talia said.

"Hetty partner us together." Kensi said.

"_And nurtured the relationship._" Deeks said.

"And nurtured the relationship." Kensi said.

"Seriously?" Talia asked incredulously.

"_Jealous?!_" Deeks asked.

"And that would be a problem, why?" Kensi asked

"Not afraid that you are going to lose him are you?" Talia asked.

"_Why?_" Deeks asked.

"You trying to move in on my territory?" Kensi asked.

"Either of you tickle my fancy." Talia said.

"_I'm going to save that mental image in my head for a later date._" Deeks said

Kensi laughed at her husband's quip about mentally visualizing his wife with another woman. Kensi sized the woman up, and Talia got defensive.

"I don't know about you, but I don't need to let him under my hood to get my oil changed; though you might be another story altogether; although I suggest getting another man." Kensi said

"_What?_" The nerd herd said over the mic.

"_I didn't want that mental image in my head._" Sam said.

"_If I need therapy you two are paying for it._" Callen said.

"_Touché._" Hetty said.

"_Well played, baby._" Deeks said.

"Are you threatening me?" Talia asked.

"Okay fine: stay away from Deeks, or I will break that pretty face of yours." Kensi said.

"You really think Deeks is your property?" Talia asked.

"Yes." Kensi said.

"Nothing is set in stone." Talia shot back.

"That and Deeks already set the alarm on my maternal clock." Kensi shot back effortlessly.

Talia let Kensi words sink in, and then it hit her. Deeks and Kensi had a child together, and she was out of her league in this fight.

"_As much as I love to have this catfight continue, but Talia you've just been clocked by a group of men that just entered the door._" Deeks said.

Talia took a breath, and then turned to look at the group Deeks as talking about.

"This is the group that I'm here to meet." Talia said.

"_Fall back Mrs. Deeks._" Hetty said into the ear piece.

"Falling back." Kensi said, and then retreated to her corner, but not without shooting a wink at Talia before doing so.

"_Nice parting shot there baby._" Deeks said.

From his place on the stage Deeks could see Kensi smirk as she returned to her seat. It was an hour and a half before the meeting that Talia was attending had ended. The group of men trickled out, and Talia headed for the bathroom. Talia shot Kensi a look that said _let me know when they leave_, and Kensi nodded back. Talia hid in the hall leading towards the restroom, and the waited for Kensi signal. It took all of ten minutes for the guys to finally leave; once the final guy exited Kensi nodded at Talia. Talia walked over to Kensi and gave her the rundown.

"The guys are expecting to meet the buyer within twenty-four hours." Talia said.

"Any specifics?" Kensi asked.

"Not that I could pick up on, other than a white male, late thirties early forties and he's about five eight, to five ten." Talia relayed the information.

"_Tell Miss. Del Campo we have that covered._" Hetty said.

"We have the perfect person." Kensi said.

And with that Talia left to go check in with her handler. Kensi returned her attention back to Deeks.

"How much longer until you done babe?" Kensi asked.

Without a word Deeks signaled that he was up for one last number and then he was done. After the routine, Deeks went back stage, got changed, and then exited the building. Kensi was already in the suv waiting for Deeks.

"So what's the plan?" Kensi asked.

"Meaning?" Deeks asked.

"Do we go pick Conor up now, or tomorrow?" Kensi asked after she finished yawning.

"My mom said that she would take care of him while we are doing these late night club ops. Not only that we can go visit him before going to the club." Deeks said with a smirk on his face. Deeks started the engine, and headed home.

There was silence for a moment, and then Kensi asked.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"After that performance between you and Talia I thought I'd put on a _private_ _show_ for you." Deeks said with a smirk.

Kensi smiled to herself; not only was her husband going to give Kensi a private show, but there would definitely be a love making session that would interrupt the show.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Jon." Tanner said.

Jon walked over and took the piece of paper that Tanner had in his hands. Jon read the communique, and then looked at his watch.

"I'll contact Deeks in the morning." Jon said. "Go ahead and turn in, it's going to be a busy few days."

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Hello." Deeks said.

The rest of the team listening to the conversation that Deeks was having.

"When? Where?" Deeks asked.

There was more silence, and then Deeks was getting to the ended of the phone call.

"I have a lead to run down, I'll be back later." Deeks said, and then walked out of the office without a backwards glance.

Sam and Callen watched Deeks until he was out of sight, and then turned to stare at Kensi.

"Don't ask me what that was about because I have no idea." Kensi said returning to her paper work.

Sam and Callen shared a quizzical look, and then returned to their paper work.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks got out of his suv, and head towards the picnic table, Jon was already waiting at said table.

"Now what do I call you?" Deeks asked.

Jon gave Deeks a questioning glace.

"Do I call you Jon Doe, or Sasha Pellegrino?" Deeks asked.

"That's a name I have heard in a long time." Sasha said.

"Well if everything goes according to plan, Granger will give it back to you." Deeks said.

"How so?" Sasha asked.

"Janus Koza, the man that we are chasing, is the same guy that almost killed you twenty-five, thirty years ago." Deeks said.

"So how do you suggest we do this?" Sasha said.

"We give them what they want, but on our terms." Deeks said.

Sasha was tracking what Deeks, and had some ideas of this would play out.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Sasha asked.

"Just like this." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was entering the mission parking garage after a two hour meet with Sasha, except he wasn't the only person in the garage. As Deeks was about to enter the building he heard a voice.

"What exactly are you two up to?" A voice asked.

"Our job… Assistant Director." Deeks said.

When Deeks turned he saw Granger leaning against the closes vehicle.

"Which is what?" Granger asked.

Deeks assessed the man a beat, and realized what this is about.

"You know what this is about." Deeks said.

"You think Director Vance will be on board with this?" Granger asked.

"How long have you known about Koza Jr, sir? Twenty years. And as usual you sat on him, and waited." Deeks said.

"Nothing is ever that simple Agent Deeks." Granger said.

"Of course it is because I'm going to give Koza something he can't resist." Deeks said.

"Which is?" Granger asked

Deeks stared at Granger and then walked away, heading into the office.

"Director Vance won't sanction your little operation." Granger said, stopping Deeks in his tracks

"Yes he will." Deeks said

"What makes you so certain?" Granger asked.

"Because you have been monitoring Sasha's communications: both his intercepted ones and the ones that involved me." Deeks said

"And?" Granger asked.

"You know what Koza wants. Make our like operation legit and you'll live to see another sunrise on your career." Deeks said, and then continued walking into the mission.

Granger pulled out his phone and made some phone calls.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks entered the bull pen and headed for his desk. Upon sitting down Deeks was approached by Hetty.

"How is Sasha doing?" Hetty asked.

"He is up to his old trick as usual." Deeks said without looking up.

"Do those tricks involve you?" Hetty asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know that answer." Deeks said, still content with staring at his paper work.

"Make sure that these little tricks don't cause a rift in your relationships, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

With that Deeks looked up from his paper work, and studied Hetty a beat.

"Think of Sasha and I as boots on the ground, and getting the lay of the land before we call in the serious troops." Deeks said.

"You're playing with fie Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"My son is a target Hetty; screw playing with it, I'm being set on fire by it. Anyways if I told the team the true nature of the plan do you think it would succeed with all of them?" Deeks asked.

Hetty shook her head.

"I know it's a rash plan, but it's about as airtight as it gets." Deeks said.

"How do you figure?" Hetty asked.

"Because it has much, if not more, _Inganno_ as some of our other operations." Deeks said.

"Inganno." Hetty said.

Deeks nodded at Hetty. Hetty assessed Deeks a beat, and then left the bull pen.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi, Sam, and G were walking backing to the bull pen and hour later to see Deeks catching up on his paper work.

"How did that lead pan out?" G asked.

"Not sure. Still waiting on some other sources to confirm what I know; then I'll let you know." Deeks said, without looking up from his paper work.

Sam and G looked at Kensi, and then headed towards their desk. Kensi walked over and stopped in front of Deeks desk. Deeks continue to write for another minute, and then put the pen down. Deeks looked up at his wife, and could see that look in her eye. Deeks stood up, and motioned for Kensi to lead the way. The couple left the bull pen to have a more private chat. Sam and G appraised the partners a beat, and then returned to their paper work.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"What are you playing at?" Kensi asked as they entered the burn room, and then shut the door.

"Let's just say that I withholding information because there is some sensitive material that is being put together that could mean the difference between life and death for a few people." Deeks said.

"When will the rest of us find out?" Kensi asked.

"Not sure, it's long list. The truth will come out, and when it does know that I did it to protect people; even our _family_." Deeks said.

"Will my family still be intact after this little stunt?" Kensi asked.

"It's better than the alternative." Deeks spat.

"Which is?" Kensi asked.

"A lot of dead people: both innocent and good." Deeks said, and then opened the door to leave the burn room.

Kensi thought about what Deeks said, and then left the room.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Needless to say that Deeks was needed to do another encore performance at the club that night. Although Callen was under tonight, Deeks was needed to keep the buyers women busy while they did their business. Kensi was a stool off in the corner, and had a look of disgust on her face as the women leer, and drool over her husband.

"_Trust me sugar bear had the situation been reverse I'd be feeling the same thing, but know that this is nothing more than part of the job._ Deeks said.

Talia was listening to the deal being made, or was it deals, but she can see the look on Kensi face.

{If I was in her shoes I'd be disgusted with those women looking at Deeks like he was a piece of meat.} Talia thought.

The meeting went for another half an hour before the meeting was concluded. As the men and the their women left, Talia wondered over towards Kensi and sat down. Kensi stared at the woman. The two women stared at each other for a beat, and then Talia spoke.

"I'm sorry for over stepping my bounds last night. And If I can be honest I'm envious of you relationship with Deeks." Talia said.

Kensi features soften a little, and she gave Talia a questioning glance.

"I was in your guy's position a few years before I ran into Deeks. And unlike you guys it went south, and badly." Talia said.

Kensi wanted to hug Talia for making herself so vulnerable to her. Some of the conversation from last night was starting to make sense.

"My partner chose to move on, and leave me behind; so part of me last night was inadvertently trying to warn you to be careful." Talia said.

Kensi got out off of her stool just enough so she could rest against and give Talia a hug. Talia was in shock that Kensi was hugging her, so Talia hugged her back while fighting tears.

"Don't worry; you'll find the right guy who will fight for you, even when the job doesn't want you two together." Kensi said.

As the women parted Kensi found that Deeks had finished his set, and got changed. By the time Kensi had made it to the door Deeks was making his way past Talia. Deeks gave Talia something, and then left. Deeks and Kensi got into the suv and went home for the night.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

A week later-

As Kensi was coming back into the bull pen after finishing her workout in the gym she was passing Deeks desk and saw a mission file with the words **Operation Inganno** written on the cover. Kensi was horrified. She didn't know what to think. That Deeks had secretly screwed up, and now he had to pay the piper and go on some top secret mission in some unknown location, for an unknown amount of time. Kensi thought that it was odd that Deeks would have the file before leaving. Just as Kensi was about to open the file, Deeks had come out of nowhere and snatched up before she could look at it.

"This is said sensitive information that I was talking about a week back." Deeks said.

Kensi was about to protest when Deeks cut her off.

"Trust me Kens everything will make perfect sense, and you will be mad at me but you will concede that this was the right decision; even if the whole team wasn't privy to the whole picture at first." Deeks said.

Deeks gave her a kiss and then stared at Kensi for a bit.

"Don't worry Fern; I'll be back." Deeks said and then left the mission to go meet with Sasha.

Hetty watch the couple hoping and praying that Deeks didn't screw this up.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Deeks was heading to meet with Sasha he picked up a tail. This tail wasn't interested in the location of O.S.P., but more about meeting with Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Sasha were talking shop, and discussing the mission coming up. It was an hour into the meeting when Deeks clocked a man that had been there for ten minutes. Every time Deeks saw him he was getting closer, but what made the man stand out was the fact that he saw him once before. Deeks kept talking without letting on to the fact that they had company. And then Deeks put two and two together- He was the guy that he had photographed at the Grand Canyon the last night they were there.

"Something wrong?" Sasha asked.

"Were not alone." Deeks said.

"You sure about that?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah there is a guy behind you that has been trying to get as close as he can to overhear what we are doing. Not only that I caught him following us about three months ago at the Grand Canyon." Deeks said. "Anybody over my shoulder?"

"If he has friends their hiding themselves pretty we- nope, check that I just clocked one heading this way." Sasha said. "Got a plan?"

"Take one alive, and get him to talk about his operation." Deeks said.

Sasha and Deeks got up and split ways each heading in separate directions, but not in the direction of their shadows. They wanted to isolate them from their partner and get them to talk. The man following Sasha was an idiot and chased Sasha into a blind alley, but instead of cornering Sasha the guy got clotheslined and knocked unconscious upon hitting his head on the ground. Deeks, well his guy decided to rabbit instead of engaging in Deeks ploy. It was a two mile haul by the time Deeks could take the man down in some dirty back alley. Before the guy could react Deeks was on his feet and has his weapon drawn.

"Don't even think about." Deeks said, as the man was reaching into his pocket.

"I have credentials." The man said.

Deeks nodded at the man to continue, and as the man said he had federal credentials: C.I.A. to be exact.

"Agent Dante Williams. Okay I don't know what you want with me, but I'm not having it." Deeks said, as he holstered his weapon.

"We need your help." The man said.

"My help or N.C.I.S. help?" Deeks asked.

"Both." The man said.

"Well I'm not the man to ask for assistance." Deeks said. "If you want mine, and the agencies help to work with you can go through the usual channels."

With that being said Deeks left to go find Sasha.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked.

"To find my associate, and hoping he didn't shoot your partner." Deeks said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks and Sasha meet up one last time, and then Deeks headed back to Ops. Little did he know that he made the news with his little chase through Los Angeles.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Upon entering Ops Deeks noticed that something was off. It was the usual hustle and bustle of the day, but the team was gathered around the tv watching the news. Deeks was starting to regret that chase, and not going home to get some pain killers.

"Looks like we have a celebrity in the house." Eric said.

Everybody in the bull pen turned to look at who Eric was talking about, but noticed that he was talking about Deeks.

"How long did that chase last?" Callen asked.

"I think it was maybe two miles." Deeks asked.

"Two miles?!" Sam asked incredulously.

"Not happening Sam!" Deeks exclaimed.

With that Deeks left to find some pain killer.

"Not only do we know that he has sniper skills, but can run long distances." Callen said.

"One of the many things I love about Deeks." Kensi said. "I have a partner to do things with; albeit, I have yet to see him handle a rifle."

Sam and Callen nodded at each other, and then everybody returned to their paper work.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Eric I need you to run a name in the federal database." Deeks said.

"What name?" Eric asked.

"Dante Williams." Deeks said.

Nell brought up the database, and then typed the name in. It took all of thirty seconds to come back with a match.

"It's says that he is an analyst with the C.I.A." Nell said.

"Hey. Isn't that the guy you were just chasing?" Eric asked

"Yeah. Run him." Deeks said.

Eric and Nell stared at each other and then turned to look at Deeks.

"The man has been tailing me for three months. Now all of a sudden he makes contact and says he want my help, plus the help of this agency. I want to know why?" Deeks said. "And when you find out why brief Hetty."

"Gotta it." Eric said.

With that done Deeks went to searching for pain killers.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two week later-

"What's so important that all three of us are here and Deeks isn't?" Sam asked.

"Deeks said that it was something that he had to take care, and that we had this covered." Callen said.

"All the way out here in Arizona?" Sam asked

"True. Stands to reason that something is up with our fourth man, but when has Deeks done something that wasn't necessary?" Callen asked.

Callen and Sam were going back and forth, but Kensi was off in her own world. She had a bad feeling about this little trip. Not because of the fact that she was partnered with Sam, or because the team was working with Talia and the D.E.A.; They see eye to eye now, but the fact that Deeks was hiding something from her. That mission file was something that she couldn't shake. Somehow it was the key to whatever Deeks was planning; albeit, Kensi didn't get the chance to read any of the pertinent details enclosed in the folder.

"Gear up. The raid will be in one hour." Talia said approaching the group.

Sam and Kensi grabbed their gear, put on the vest and headed for the van that would transport them to the warehouse where the deal would go down. But back in Los Angeles things were getting interesting.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was outside the house of the Assistant Director Granger trying to reign his fears in. When he was well composed Deeks got out of the car and headed in. Upon entering the house Deeks heard Sasha and Granger talking.

"After everything I did for you and this is how you repay?" Granger asked.

"No comment." Sasha said.

"Agent Deeks what are you doing here?" Granger growled when Deeks walked in.

Deeks looked at Sasha who had a gun trained on Granger, and then he looked back at Granger.

"I think that answer is self-explanatory, but I'll give you a hint: I'm with him." Deeks said.

Deeks pulled out a gun and aimed it at Granger.

"I knew that I shouldn't have let become an agent? To cavalier, and it seems no respect for authority." Granger said.

"Guess you could a traitor that list also." Sasha said.

The men stared each other down for a time, and then Deeks spoke.

"Any last words Granger?"

"It's Assistant Director Granger." Granger said. "And no. I won't give you that pleasure."

Deeks and Sasha gave each other a look, and then turned back to Granger.

"Fair enough. Commencing Operation Inganno." Deeks said.

Then both Deeks and Sasha both shot Granger three times each in the chest.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: Be on the lookout for the continuation of this story entitled Operation Inganno.


End file.
